Das hässliche Entlein
by SchoenerSchwan
Summary: In meinem Magen bildete sich ein Knoten und mir war übel. Ich wollte nicht, dass das geschieht. Vor allem wollte ich nicht dabei zusehen. Und nicht, weil ich dieses Mädchen nicht mochte. Was die eigentliche Ursache war, wollte ich nicht aussprechen, nicht mal in Gedanken. Doch ich konnte nichts an der Tatsache ändern. Ich war eifersüchtig! Auf das Mädchen, das meinen Bruder küsste!
1. Prolog Bella

**_Katie Melua - Thank you, Stars_**

_Some call it faith, some call it love  
Some call it guidance from above  
You are the reason we found ours  
So thank you stars_

_Some people think it's far away_  
_Some know it's with them everyday_  
_You are the reason we found ours_  
_So thank you stars_

_There are no winds that can blow it away on the air_  
_When they try to blow it away 's when you know it will always be there_

_To some it's the strength to be apart_  
_To some it's a feeling in the heart_  
_And when you're out there on your own, it's the way back home_

_There are no winds that can blow it away on the air_  
_When they try to blow it away 's when you know it will always be there_

_Some call it faith, some call it love_  
_Some call it guidance from above_  
_You are the reason we found ours_  
_So thank you stars_  
_Thank you stars_  
_Thank you stars_

* * *

**Prolog**

**~Bella~**

* * *

Ich hatte immer befürchtet, dass dieser Tag irgendwann kommt. Der Tag, an dem meine ganze Welt zusammenbricht. Der Tag, der unweigerlich, gnadenlos auf uns zukam. Wir wussten, es würde passieren, wenn wir nicht aufpassten. Oder wenn wir überhaupt damit anfingen. Wir hätten es erst gar nicht so weit kommen lassen dürfen. Wir würden nur alle Menschen, die wir lieben, uns eingeschlossen, verletzen.

Doch wir konnten nicht anders. Viel zu lange schon waren unsere Berührungen wie kleine Leuchtfeuer. Es hatte lange gedauert, viel Herzschmerz verursacht, aber das insgeheime Leugnen hatte nichts mehr gebracht. Wir lieben uns. Ich liebe _ihn_. Meinen Bruder. Und ich frage mich langsam, warum uns das passieren musste. Warum ließ das Schicksal zu, dass Geschwister wenig geschwisterliche Gefühle füreinander hegten, wenn das doch nicht so sein soll? War das schlicht ein grausamer Scherz des Universums?

Doch bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatten wir nur für den Augenblick gelebt und nicht nachdenken wollen. Bis zu diesem Moment, hatten wir ignoriert, dass wir so nicht weiter machen konnten.

Wir hatten die gleiche DNA, Herrgott nochmal!

Aber wir sagten uns immer wieder, nur noch dieses eine Mal, dann machen wir Schluss. Dann hören wir auf, uns zu berühren. Und zu küssen!

Und schließlich waren wir zu dem Punkt gekommen, wo wir es nur noch immer weiter vor uns herschoben. Und jetzt war es zu spät. Jetzt konnten wir nicht mehr so tun, als wäre nie etwas gewesen.

Denn _sie_ standen in der Tür. Mom und Dad. Geschockte, abgestoßene Fratzen zierten ihre sonst so anziehenden, liebevollen Gesichter.

Warum waren sie schon zurück? Sie wollten doch zu diesem Konzert und waren gerade mal eine Stunde weg.

Tony und ich lagen engumschlungen auf der Couch, während der Fernseher lief. Uns hatte es wieder einmal überkommen. Aber Himmel nochmal, lange konnten wir nicht in der Nähe des anderen sein, ohne uns anzufassen.

Anthony hatte seine Hand in meinen BH geschoben, während ich mit gespreizten Beinen über ihm saß und ihn wild küsste, meine Hände in seinem weichen, festen Haar vergraben.

Als Schlüssel klimperten und kurz darauf die Tür aufging, waren wir wie paralysiert und konnten uns nicht von der Stelle bewegen. Als uns schließlich klar wurde, was das Klimpern bedeutet, wollten wir auseinander springen, aber es war schon zu spät. Hilflos erstarrten wir erneut. Ich versuchte noch mein Shirt vom Boden zu graben und es mir vor die Brust zu halten, aber mein Vater starrte schon auf das Bild, das wir abgaben.

Es ist schon beschämend genug, wenn deine Eltern dich mit einem Jungen in flagranti erwischen. Wenn dieser Junge dann aber auch noch zufällig der eigene Sohn Schrägstrich Bruder ist, verkompliziert das die Sache nicht nur, es ist dann mehr als grotesk.

Und als ich die ungläubigen, wässrigen Augen meiner Mutter sah, wusste ich, das konnten wir nie wieder gut machen. Wie zum Teufel sollten wir jetzt miteinander umgehen? Was sollte ich sagen? Mir fiel nichts ein.

Aber es musste wohl auch nichts gesagt werden. Man konnte daraufhin nicht nur eine Es-tut-mir-leid-Floskel vom Stapel lassen. Das ändert _alles_! Aber was für eine Entschuldigung könnte ich auch abgeben? Es tut mir leid, dass ich Gefühle für meinen Bruder entwickelt habe, das tue ich nie wieder? So einfach war das nicht.

Es ist schwer meine augenblickliche Situation in Worte zu fassen, um zu verstehen, wie das hier passieren konnte. Deshalb beginne ich am besten von vorn…


	2. 1 Bella 14 Jahre

**1**

**~Bella 14 Jahre~**

* * *

Mein Name ist Mary-Alice Cullen. Ich bin 1,66m groß, 14 1/2 Jahre alt und anders als meine Familie, Kanadierin.

Wie das kommt?

Als ich geboren wurde, hielten sich meine Mom, mein Vater und mein damals neunzehn Monate alter Bruder, Anthony Edward Cullen, in Cordsten City auf und besuchten die ältere Schwester meiner Mom.

Kate Denali war nach ihrer zweiten Heirat zu ihrem Mann gezogen, der dort lebt. Dieser zweite Mann brachte eine Tochter, Tanya, mit in die Ehe, sehr zur Freude von Kate, da sie selbst keine Kinder bekommen konnte. Zumindest war es das, was alle seit ihrer ersten Ehe glaubten. Das war auch mit Grund, weshalb diese Ehe in die Brüche gegangen war. Wie sich später jedoch herausgestellt hatte, war das ein Irrtum. Völlig überraschend wurde Kate ein Jahr nach ihrer zweiten Hochzeit mit Eleazer schwanger. Selbstverständlich war sie aus dem Häuschen vor Freude und tat daraufhin alles, sich zu schonen, um ja nichts zu riskieren.

Irina, Eleazers und Kates zweite Tochter, war acht Monate älter als ich. Tanya fast vier Jahre (Ihre Mutter war ein paar Monate nach ihrer Geburt an Hirnblutungen gestorben).

Und während dieses Besuchs bei den Denalies bekam meine Mutter, Esme, Bauchkrämpfe und mein Dad (Carlisle) brachte sie in ein nahegelegenes Krankenhaus.

Es gab Komplikationen bei meiner Geburt, und Mom wäre daran beinahe gestorben. Ich bin heilfroh, dass meine Mutter gerettet werden konnte. Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich in dem Wissen leben könnte, meine Mom durch meine schlichte Exsistenz getötet zu haben (selbst wenn ich im Endeffekt nichts dafür könnte). Zudem liebte ich sie so sehr, ich könnte mir das Leben ohne sie nicht vorstellen.

Diese Komplikationen waren auch der Grund, dass sie keine weiteren Kinder mehr bekommen konnte. Schon allein dafür fühlte ich mich schuldig. Doch Tony sagt: 'Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, ich wäre der Grund, dass Mom keine Kinder mehr bekommen könnte?!' Danach hatte ich es nie mehr erwähnt. Denn er hatte recht. Wäre es bei ihm passiert, gäbe es mich nicht, und wir wären nicht die Familie, die wir jetzt bildeten. Und Anthony und ich wären nicht beisammen.

Wie dem auch sei, Mom war nicht traurig deswegen. Sie sagt, die Sterne haben es gut mit ihr gemeint. Sie hätte die zwei wundervollsten Kinder beider Geschlechts bekommen, was könne sie sich mehr wünschen?

Und da konnte man meiner Mutter soweit zustimmen. Es stimmte wirklich. Wir _waren_ zwei gute Kinder. Stritten kaum, taten spätesten beim zweiten Mal, was man uns sagte und waren gut in der Schule.

Gut, Sport zählte jetzt nicht zu meinen großen Durchstartern, aber dank Anthony war ich jedenfalls keine hundertprozentige Niete.

Er half mir schon im Kindergartenalter beim Hinterherklettern auf Bäumen, Hügel oder Geröll. Mom und Dad konnten kaum zusehen, wenn ich ihm in allem was er tat nachmachte, und kläglich dabei scheiterte, indem ich hinfiel und mich verletzte.

Zum Glück war Dad Chirurg und beinahe immer vor Ort, wenn ich mir etwas verstauchte oder brach.

Anthony hatte dann irgendwann aufgepasst, wohin er ging und was er machte, damit ich mir nicht mehr dauernd wehtat. Außerdem stützte er mich am Arm oder nahm mich an die Hand, wenn unser Herumräubern etwas anspruchsvoller wurde.

Das hatte damals seine Freunde immens gestört, da sie nicht schnell genug vorankamen, weil ihr Kumpel mal wieder seine kleine Schwester im Schlepptau haben musste. Schon deswegen hatte ich mir das Weinen verkniffen, wenn ich stürzte. Ich wollte nicht, dass ich Anthony vor seinen Freunden peinlich wurde und er mich dann nicht mehr mitnehmen würde. Ich hatte mir auf die Zunge gebissen, war einfach aufgestanden und hatte weiter versucht mitzuhalten. Inzwischen war ich ziemlich gut darin, Schmerzen zu unterdrücken.

Auf jeden Fall war ich eine gute Tochter. Mir fiel es nicht schwer für etwas zu lernen, konnte gut Schlussfolgerungen treffen. Ich konnte Stücke auf dem Klavier spielen, wenn ich genug dafür lernte. War zwar etwas introvertiert, da mir aus-sich-heraus-gehen nicht lag, aber das war an sich ja nix Negatives. Ich sah sogar ganz okay aus. Ebenmäßige Gesichtszüge. Dicke, tiefdunkle Haare. War nicht zu klein, nicht zu groß…

Dennoch. Es passte nicht ganz ins Bild. Ich wusste, ich war immer heimlich neidisch auf meine restliche Familie. Nicht böswillig oder missgünstig. Auf keinen Fall! Aber ich fragte mich manchmal, warum ich nicht auch ein wenig mehr so sein konnte, wie zum Beispiel meine Mom, die wunderschöne Naturlöckchen hatte. Fast schon Korkenzieherlocken, der einer Porzelanpuppe zur Ehre gereicht hätte. Mit einem ausgeprägten Sinn für Feinheiten. Egal in was. Mom sah immer jede Nuance und blickte dabei hinter die Fassade. Es spielte dabei keine Rolle, ob es sich um eine Person, eine Vase oder ein ballsaalgroßes Zimmer handelte. Das war ihr Talent. Und sie traf immer die richtigen Entscheidungen. Esme war Raumdekorateurin. Wegen ihres Talents flogen ihr die Aufträge nur so zu. Und dafür hatte sie das alles nicht einmal erlernen müssen.

Oder mein Vater, Carlisle… Warum konnte ich nicht sein wie mein Dad? Seine so sanftmütigen Gesichtszüge. Immer ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Dunkelblond und verflixt gutaussehend. Ich war stolz seine Tochter zu sein. (Ja, meine Freundinnen kamen nicht nur gern zu mir nach Hause, um Anthony hinterherzustarren. Dad war mindestens genauso anziehend für sie.)

Sein Talent waren Menschen. Er konnte gut mit ihnen umgehen, wusste am besten, wie er sie beruhigen und behandeln musste. Wäre er nicht schon Chirurg, würde er einen erstklassigen Psychiater abgeben. Dafür hatte er _auch_ keinen Kurs, oder so was, machen müssen. Es ist ihm einfach in den Schoß gefallen, dass Menschen sich in seiner Nähe wohl fühlten.

Und Dad war herzensgut. Nicht dass Mom das nicht wäre, aber in unserer Familie war sie es, die etwas durchsetzte und die Entscheidungen traf. Dad wollte uns allen, einschließlich Esme, nichts abschlagen. Das war gegen seine Natur.

Und dann war da noch Anthony!

Himmel, gab es etwas, das er nicht konnte? Erwähnte ich schon, dass er Klavier spielt?

Nein, nicht so wie ich. Er brauchte inzwischen keine Notenblätter mehr, oder ein Metronom und wochenlanges Einstudieren. Wenn er keine Lust auf Altbewährtes hatte, versuchte er sich einfach an eigenen Sachen. Das gleiche war mit seiner Guitarre oder Dads Geige.

Doch Anthony war nicht nur musikalisch und sportlich und wissbegierig und intelligent. Er sah auch so gut aus, wie Carlisle. Obwohl er äußerlich eher nach Mom kam. Gut, er hatte die Statur, die Gesichtsform und die Augenfarbe von Carlisle, doch die Augenform, die enganliegenden Ohren, der Mund und die Nase waren eindeutig Esmes Handschrift.

Seine Haare waren jedoch sein ganz Eigenes. Woher er die hatte, werden wir wohl nie erfahren. Vielleicht kamen sie mal in einer Urgeneration von Moms oder Dads Seite vor. Wer weiß? Doch die vielen Farbtöne, die man in seinem Haar fand, bekam man normalerweise nur mit Strähnchen färben hin. Sein Grundton war Bronze. Der Rest vermischte sich zwischen sonnengeküsstem Blond, Rot und Braun (manche davon so dunkel, dass sie schwarz wirken).

Und _alle_ mochten Anthony. Er war nicht nur anziehend für die weibliche Bevölkerung von Watsonville. Er schloss im Großen und Ganzen sehr leicht Freundschaft.

Tja, das war meine Familie!

Wie als hätte eine kleine, schwebende, dicke Fee mit einem Fingerschnippen oder Zauberstab dafür gesorgt, dass die Familie Cullen übernatürlich beschenkt wurde. Geld, Talent, Aussehen. Und, wie in jedem Märchen, mit einem großen Herzen gesegnet.

Und darin war die Familie Denali mit eingeschlossen. Selbst Tanya und Eleazer waren graziös und beinahe unmenschlich schön und talentiert. Und das obwohl sie weder zur Familie meines Vaters noch zu der meiner Mutter gehörten.

Und jetzt kamen wir zum eigentlichen Kern meines Dilemmas. Wo gehörte ich hin?

Man konnte sagen, was man will; es passte nicht ins Bild. _Ich_ passte nicht ins Bild.

Ich war in nichts etwas Besonderes. Ich war in vielem… okay. Ein besseres Wort kam mir nicht in den Sinn. Es passte einfach, wie die sprichwörtliche Faust.

Am meisten machte mir zu schaffen, dass ich nichts von meinen Eltern hatte. Nicht einmal die Haar- oder Augenfarbe. Oder ein Talent, in dem ich zumindest daran herankam, was Mom und Dad ausmachten.

Noch dazu war ich tollpatschig und alles andere als anmutig, wenn wir in den Skiurlaub fuhren.

Jeder, einschließlich meiner kanadischen Familie, standen auf Skiern und Skateboards wie Profis, nur ich gagste, purzelte und schneckte hinterher.

Dad hatte mir erzählt, dass der Bruder seines Großvaters mir wohl etwas ähnlich gewesen sei. Aus Erzählungen und eigener Erfahrung wusste er, dass er Talent hatte, sich Ärger einzuhandeln.

Ich hatte ein Bild von ihm gesehen. Man könnte wohl annehmen, dass ich nach ihm geschlagen war. Was meine These bestätigen würde, dass ich das neue schwarze Schaf der Familie war. Denn Großonkel Aro war mein Vorgänger und hatte keinen Ärger ausgelassen.

Gut, ich verursachte nicht absichtlich Ärger, aber ich geriet immer irgendwie mitten rein ins Chaos. Und dann hieß es: mitgehangen, mitgefangen.

Da ich also an sich keinen unheilvollen Charakter besaß, traf auf mich wohl eher das hässliche Entlein zu, denn das schwarze Schaf.

Ja, wenn man genauer drüber nachdachte, hatte ich ein Talent. Das Talent in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten.

Das erste Mal, als mir auffiel, dass ich nicht ganz dazu passte, da war ich kurz zuvor fünf geworden und wieder einmal Anthony hinterhergerannt. Unsere Cousinen aus Kanada waren gerade zu Besuch…

~ 9 Jahre zuvor ~

"Anthony, warte!", rief ich und versuchte meine kurzen Beine so schnell wie möglich anzutreiben, um mit meinem großen Bruder mitzuhalten.

"Och, Tony. Musst du sie schon wieder mitnehmen?", fragte Emmett verstimmt. Er war sieben Jahre alt, großmäulig und bester Freund von Anthony. Daneben stand Tyler und guckte genauso genervt.

Tanya und Irina hielten mit Anthony Schritt. Die drei kamen gerade an dem üblichen Treffpunkt auf dem Hügel, ein großes Stück hinter unserem Haus, an und stießen dort auf Anthonys Freunde.

Mein Tony ließ mich nicht im Stich und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie ist doch meine Schwester. Ich muss auf sie aufpassen."

Keuschend schloss ich mich der gemeinen Bande an.

"Er ist _mein_ Bruder. Das hat viel mehr Wert als nur ein doofer Freund zu sein.", sagte ich und streckte meine Zunge Richtung Emmett raus.

Der verdrehte die Augen und kümmerte sich nicht weiter um mich, wie er es jedesmal tat, wenn er sich mit mir abfinden musste. Dann sagte er an Anthony gewandt:

"Komm mit. Ich hab einen total coolen Ort entdeckt." Und schon rannten Emmett, Tyler und Irina davon.

Tanya blieb bei uns, wie sie es immer tat. Sie mochte ich. Sie war mir die liebere Cousine.

Anthony drehte sich zu mir um und reichte mir seine Hand. "Komm her."

Fragend schaute ich ihn an. Aber ohne zu überlegen, gab ich ihm meine.

Anthony zog meinen Arm über seine Schulter und hievte mich auf seinen Rücken. Begeistert schlang ich meine Beine um seine Hüften und klammerte mich an seine Schultern. Dann rannte Anthony los. Er war immer so herrlich schnell. Ich lachte, als mein Kopf und meine Haare auf und ab hüpften.

Tanya lachte auch. "Das sieht total albern aus, Bella." Doch sie sagte es mit einem liebevollen Ton und deshalb nahm ich ihr das nicht übel. Nicht nur weil sie die Älteste war, war sie die Weiseste. Vernunft lag ihr im Blut. Sie war ganz ihr Vater, sagt Mommy.

Dass sie mich Bella nannte, was nun wirklich keine Ähnlichkeit mit meinem richtigen Namen hatte, kannte ich nicht anders. Seit meiner Geburt, seit mich Anthony zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, nannte meine Familie mich so. Tony hatte mich das erste Mal angesehen und mit seiner undeutlichen Kleinkindstimme gesagt: 'Wooks wike a bell.' (Sieht aus wie eine Glocke), womit er wohl die Form meines Kopfes gemeint hatte, der, nach Bildern zu urteilen, wirklich ein bisschen so ausgesehen hatte. Zum Glück hatte sich das mittlerweile begradigt.

Meine Eltern hatten über diesen Vergleich gelacht, und da Anthony toll fand, dass Mommy und Daddy witzig fanden, was er sagte, hatte er mich immer wieder so genannt. Mommy und Daddy hatten das dann übernommen, aber noch ein 'a' rangehängt, da das zumindest ein anerkannter weiblicher Spitzname ist. Deshalb war ich jetzt Bella. Und das gefiel mir. Immerhin hatte sich das mein Tony ausgedacht! Zu seltenen Gelegenheiten nannte er mich auch noch Bell.

Wir rannten in den kleinen Wald Emmett hinterher. Er lief auf eine große Erhöhung zu und fing an, an hervorstehenden Felsen, die aus der Erde ragten, empor zu klettern.

Anthony ließ mich von seinem Rücken runter. Stirnrunzelnd sah er hoch. "Das ist zu schwer für Bella!"

"Dann schick sie nach Hause." Unbeirrt kletterte Emmett weiter.

"Können wir nicht außen rum gehen?", beharrte Anthony.

"Nein, dann müssen wir durch den ganzen Wald und über das Harkins-Anwesen. Und so weit darf Bella ja auch nicht von zu Hause weg!" Man hörte deutlich die missfallende Ironie, als Emmett das sagte.

Wütend schlug ich meine Arme vor der Brust zusammen und schaute böse zu seiner Hinterseite rauf.

Als Tyler und Irina auch anfingen hinterherzuklettern, seufzte Anthony schicksalsergeben und drehte sich erst zu Tanya und dann zu mir um.

"Tanya, geh vor Bella und zeig ihr, wo sie sich festhalten kann. Bella, du kletterst vor mir her. Aber _langsam_! Ich bin gleich hinter dir."

Ich nickte und biss mir trotzig auf die Unterlippe.

Denen werd ich's zeigen!

Doch bevor ich mich abwenden konnte, hielt Anthony mich nochmal auf, packte mich am Kinn und sagte: "Während du kletterst, beißt du dir aber nicht auf die Zunge oder Lippe. Ich weiß, dass machst du gerne, wenn du übermütig wirst, aber das ist gefährlich, okay? Dad hat uns das erklärt, weißt du noch?"

Ich nickte und entließ meine Lippe aus den Klauen meiner Zähne. Dann griff ich nach der höchsten Wurzel, die ich gerade noch erreichen konnte und zog mich hoch. Anthony half mir und schob meinen Fuß in ein stabiles Loch.

Langsam aber stetig stieg ich die Wand weiter hoch, Anthony hinter mir her, seine Arme immer stützend um meinen Rücken. Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass ich ihn ganz sehr lieb hatte?

Als wir oben ankamen, kämpften Tyler und Emmett mit Stöcken, die wohl Lichtschwerter darstellen sollten, miteinander. Anthony mochte solche Spiele zum Glück nicht. Er mochte es zu Klettern, Fangen oder Verstecken zu spielen. Und er liebte sein Skateboard. Und wenn er mit mir alleine war, puzzelte er auch gerne oder las mir vor. Er fand es toll, das in der Schule Gelernte an mir vorzuführen. Ich liebte es so sehr, wenn er mir vorlas, dass er es jeden Abend tat. Das hatte er jetzt Mom und Dad abgenommen, doch manchmal lagen sie neben Anthony auch noch bei mir im Bett und hörten ihm zu und berichtigten ihn, wenn die Worte zu schwer wurden.

Beim Skateboard fahren, wollte mich mein Bruder komischerweise auch immer dabei haben. Er zeigte mir dann stolz, wenn er etwas Neues darauf konnte. Doch man konnte nicht anders, als bewundernd zusehen. Er sah so toll darauf aus. Zum Glück hatte ich es endlich geschafft, Fahrradfahren zu lernen. Nur das Anfahren klappte noch nicht alleine. Aber jetzt konnte ich wenigstens mit ihm auf seinem Skateboard mithalten, wenn er mich anschubste, und er musste nicht mehr nur im Hof hin- und herfahren.

"Na endlich!", sagte Emmett betont gelangweilt und schmiss seinen Stock zur Seite.

Genug war genug. Ich rannte auf ihn zu und schubste ihn in den Bauch.

Überrascht machte er einen Schritt zurück, trat unglücklich auf einen Stein und fiel auf seinen gemeinen Hintern.

Wütend richtete er sich auf. "Du bist eine kleine, blöde Kuh!"

"Hör auf, Emmett. Sie kann nun mal nicht schneller.", sprang Anthony wieder einmal für mich ein.

Emmett stand auf und klopfte sich die Hosen ab. "Sie ist ja auch noch ein kleines Kind. Kleine Kinder spielen mit kleinen Kindern. Und große mit Großen."

"Tanya spielt auch mit uns. Und sie ist auch zwei Jahre älter als wir.", argumentierte Anthony dagegen.

"Wir können ja auch mit ihr mithalten."

Bevor Emmett seinen letzten Satz zu Ende sprechen konnte, mischte ich mich in die Debatte ein. "Er ist _mein_ Bruder. Wenn überhaupt, darfst _du_ froh sein, wenn du mit _uns_ rumhängen darfst!", schrie ich ihn an und zeigte mit meinem Finger auf ihn.

"Bella, schon gut.", beschwichtigte mich Anthony und nahm meinen Zeigefinger samt Hand in seine größere. "Zeigst du uns jetzt, was du uns zeigen wolltest, oder nicht, Em?" Langsam merkte man auch bei Anthony sich leichte Ungeduld ankündigen.

"Ahhhh.", stöhnte Emmett, rannte aber sogleich wieder voraus, über eine Lichtung und dann tiefer in den Wald hinein. Nach einer Weile hörte ich Autos. Wir waren in der Nähe einer Straße.

"Hier geht's doch zur Autobahn.", sagte Tyler.

"Nein, das ist unterhalb. Es ist in der Nähe, der großen Brücke." Emmett zeigte mit dem Finger nach vorn.

Es wurde immer dichter mit Gebüsch und Gestrüpp, und ich musste aufpassen, dass ich die Zweige, die Irina, die vor mir ging, zur Seite räumte und losließ, nicht ins Gesicht bekam.

Kurz darauf, sah ich etwas Grünes mitten im Grün aufblitzen. Doch es war ein anderes Grün. Es sah nicht natürlich aus und passte nicht zur Umgebung.

"Cool.", sagte Anthony, als wir näher kamen und erkannten was es war. "Ein Auto."

Über und über mit grünem Wuchs verwuchert, stand ein alter verwitterter Wagen, der schon kein Dach mehr hatte. Sein ehemaliger Anstrich war ebenfalls grün, wenn auch dunkel und mit vielen braunen Rostflecken übersät. Aus den Reifen war die ganze Luft gewichen und Moos bedeckte überwiegend das Schwarz. Die Scheiben waren so weit intakt, nur die Frontscheibe hatte quer einen großen Riss.

Durch die Beifahrertür hatte sich ein Ast gebohrt und ging am Schalthebel vorbei zurück nach unten in den Fußbereich der Beifahrerseite.

Anthony kletterte geschwind auf den Fahrersitz und griff das Lenkrad. Emmett lachte und sprang hinterher. Tyler versuchte schneller zu sein, aber es gelang ihm nicht und er landete zwischen Anthony und Emmett auf dem durchgehenden Sitz.

Autos!

Was war so besonders daran? Sie waren laut und stanken. Aber seit ich denken konnte, spielte Anthony schon damit.

Tanya und Irina kletterten auf den Rücksitz.

Als ich eine Weile dastand und zusah, wie sie 'Autofahren' spielten (wie interessant!), rief Tanya: "Komm her, Bella." Sie rutschte näher an Irina heran und machte mir auf ihrer linken Seite Platz.

Ich ging auf das Auto zu und griff mit beiden Händen den oberen Rand. Meinen Fuß stellte ich über den ausgelutschten Reifen und wollte mich hochziehen. Prombt rutschte mein Fuß ab, ich fiel runter und mein Kinn knallte auf das harte Metall. Ich stieß mich ab und landete im Dreck. Ich biss mir auf die Zunge vor Schmerz und versuchte mit aller Macht nicht zu weinen. Doch es tat ganz schlimm weh.

Ich atmete immer wieder ganz tief durch, wie Daddy mir das mal gezeigt hatte.

"Bella?" Anthony kletterte schnell aus dem Wagen. "Hast du dir weh getan?"

"Sie hat sich das Kinn aufgeschlagen.", sagte Tanya und stieg auch aus.

Anthony kniete sich neben mich und strich vorsichtig mit dem Finger über mein Kinn. Als ich Blut an seinen Händen sah, konnte ich nicht mehr an mich halten und fing an zu schluchzen.

"Tony?" Fragend sah ich ihn an.

Er zog mich an sich und streichelte meinen Rücken.

"Komm. Ich bring dich nach Hause!"

Emmett trat gegen das Armaturenbrett. "Mensch, ist das ätzend. Verstehst du jetzt, warum ich sie nicht dabei haben will? Sie verdirbt uns den ganzen Spaß."

"Dann bleibt doch hier und spielt weiter. Ich bring sie nach Hause. Mein Dad muss sie untersuchen."

Jämmerlich seufzend stieg Emmett aus dem Autowrack. Er und Anthony waren auch unzertrennlich, was mir oft genug gehörig gegen den Zeiger ging. "Können wir danach weiterspielen?"

"Ja.", antwortete Anthony abgelenkt, da er mir aufhalf und mich vom Dreck befreite.

"Dann bleibt _sie_ aber zu Hause!" Emmett zeigte mit dem Finger auf mich. Würde ich nicht solche Schmerzen haben, hätte ich nach ihm gegriffen und reingebissen. Gut, ich war manchmal ein bisschen zickig, aber konnte man es mir verdenken? Er war wirklich gemein, und er wollte mich nicht mit Anthony spielen lassen.

"Ich hab sowieso keine Lust mehr auf dich.", meckerte ich heulend.

Wir gingen alle eine Weile schweigend durch das Gestrüpp den Weg zurück, als Irina plötzlich gehässig sagte:

"Bist du sicher, dass du von unserer Familie abstammst? Du bist total dusslig. Ein richtiger Volldepp! Du hast keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit deinen Eltern oder Anthony."

Als ich das hörte, ließ es mich stärker weinen und Anthony fauchte: "Halt die Klappe, Irina! Natürlich gehört sie zu meiner Familie. Können ja nicht alle so ein exaktes Ebenbild der Mutter sein wie du. Sie ist eben ein Individuum."

"Sei nicht so empfindlich. Ich sag ja nur, wie's ist. Keiner in unserer Familie hat so wenig drauf wie sie."

"ICH SAGTE, HALT DIE KLAPPE!", schrie Anthony, als er meinen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

Danach fielen Tyler, Emmett und Irina zurück und unterhielten sich flüsternd. Es war nicht schwer auszumachen über was bzw. über wen.

Nachdem wir die hohe Wand wieder vorsichtig heruntergeklettert waren, hob Anthony mich erneut auf seinen Rücken und trug mich nach Hause. Doch er rannte diesmal nicht. Tanya legte ihre Hand auf meinen Rücken und behielt sie dort. Zwischendurch streichelte sie ihn mir.

Ich legte meine Wange auf Anthonys Schultern, während meine Tränen langsam trockneten.

*~Ω~*

An dem Abend ging mir das was Irina gesagt hatte nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, und als Mommy mir meine nassen Haare kämmte und Daddy das Pflaster auf meinem Kinn erneuerte, da es nach dem Baden abgefallen war, fragte ich: "Warum bin ich so anders als ihr?"

Daddy stockte, dann fragte er. "Was meinst du, mein Schatz?"

"Ich seh' nich so hübsch aus. Und ich hab nichts drauf. So wie Anthony."

"Um Himmels willen! Wer sagt denn sowas?", stieß Mommy aus. Daddy sah mich mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

"Irina.", sagte ich leise, Angst, dass ich jetzt eine Petze war.

"So ein Unsinn!" Mommy kämmte weiter meine Haare und Daddy strich mir zärtlich über die Wange.

"Du bist wunderschön. Meine absolut bezaubernde kleine Prinzessin. Das darfst du niemals vergessen!"

"Aber ich hab nicht so hübsche Locken wie Mommy oder so schöne grüne Augen wie du."

"Deswegen bist du doch nicht weniger hübsch. Du kommst eben äußerlich ein bisschen nach meinem Onkel. Nur dass du tausendmal schöner aussiehst. Und du bist einfach ein wenig tollpatschig. Du lernst ja auch noch. Trotzdem hast du eine ganze Menge drauf. Lass dir nichts anderes einreden, klar?"

Ich nickte brav.

Mommy küsste mich auf die Schläfe. "Dein Vater hat recht. Du bist unsere Tochter. Und du bist genauso großartig wie dein Bruder. Wir lieben euch beide so sehr. Verstehst du?"

Fragend schaute ich zu Daddy auf. "Ich seh aus wie Onkel Eleazer?"

Daddy lachte leise. "Das ist _dein_ Onkel. Mein Onkel, der Bruder meines Vaters, Aro Cullen, lebt nicht hier. Er ist vor langer Zeit nach Italien gezogen. Ich habe ihn selbst kaum kennengelernt. Aber auf Fotos sieht man, dass ihr dasselbe dunkelbraune Haar und die gleichen Augen habt. Und wie ich gehört habe, fiel es ihm besonders leicht, in Schwierigkeiten geraten." Zärtlich stupste Daddy mir auf die Nase und küsste meine frisch behandelte Wunde über meinem Kinn.

Ich kicherte, dann nickte ich wieder. Zeigte, dass ich ihn verstand. Aber ich konnte nicht verhindern, traurig darüber zu sein, dass ich scheinbar jemandem ähnlich war, den ich noch nicht einmal kannte.

Anthony kam in mein Zimmer gerannt und kletterte mit einem Buch in seinen Händen auf mein Bett. Erfreut sprang ich auf und hüpfte bis ans Kopfende und ließ mich neben meinen Bruder auf mein Kissen fallen. Mommy streichelte mir übers Haar und küsste mich auf die Stirn. "Gute Nacht, mein Schatz."

Dann küsste sie Anthony. "Gute Nacht. Und nicht allzu lange!"

Anthony nickte, klappte aber schon abwesend das Buch auf. Mommy verließ kopfschüttelnd mein Zimmer, aber Daddy machte es sich auf meiner anderen Seite bequem.

Dann begann Anthony holprig zu lesen. Es war meine Lieblinggeschichte.

Das hässliche Entlein**.**


	3. 2 Bella 14 Jahre

**2**

**~Bella 14 Jahre~**

* * *

Als ich endlich merkte, dass meine Eifersucht, die ich gegenüber Anthonys Freunden bzw. Freundinnen empfand, nicht natürlicher Art und nicht einfach nur schwesterlichem Besitzanspruch geschuldet war, war das ein schwerer Schock gewesen.

Letzte Woche sah ich ihn auf dem Schulhof ein Mädchen küssen. Ich war gerade zwei Wochen auf der High School. Monatelang hatte ich den Tag herbeigesehnt, an dem ich endlich wieder mit Anthony auf eine Schule gehen würde. Doch bis dahin hatte ich kaum etwas von ihm gesehen. Er war ständig mit seinen Freunden unterwegs und ließ mich links liegen. Man konnte beinahe sagen, er ging mir aus dem Weg. Auch zu Hause war er eher unnahbar. Und das schon seit fast einem halben Jahr.

Ich hatte Dad gefragt, ob er weiß, was mit Anthony los ist, doch er sagte, er sei nur ein Junge in der Pupertät. Da sei das ganz normal. „Er kümmert sich jetzt eben mehr um Mädchen, das legt sich irgendwann. Und nicht mehr lange, dann wird es dir ähnlich gehen!", schloss er melancholisch, während er mir über den Kopf strich.

Wie wahr er mit diesem letzten Satz lag und in welcher Beziehung sich das bewahrheiten würde, damit hatte er wohl aber nicht gerechnet.

Da ich mich in dem letzten Jahr ganz besonders häufig mit dem Thema Jungs beschäftigt hatte, wusste ich das Gefühl, das mich durchströmte, als ich Anthony mit diesem Mädchen sah, inzwischen richtig einzuschätzen.

Meine Freundinnen hatten in letzter Zeit häufig Schwärmereien und kurze feste Beziehungen, und beschrieben in aller Ausführlichkeit, die Gefühle, die sie jedes Mal verspürten, wenn sie den Traumjungen mit einem anderen Mädchen sahen. Dazu zählte nicht selten Anthony.

Sie hatten auch gerade sehnsüchtig von ihm und dem anderen Mädchen, das sie ja so beneideten, geredet.

Es erschrak mich, dass die Gefühle, die sie schilderten, exakt das widerspiegelte, was mich in dem Moment durchfuhr, als ich Anthony und dieser Rothaarigen zusah…

*~Ω~*

In mir brodelte es.

Ich schaute quer über den Schulhof und konnte nicht fassen, wie weh mir dieser Anblick tat.

Anthony drängte sich eng an ein Mädchen mit roten, lockigen Haaren und sie half ihm, indem sie ihr Knie hob und das Bein um seines schlang, während sie sein Gesicht auffraß.

Ich runzelte meine Stirn und bevor es mir überhaupt bewusst wurde, setzten meine Füße einen Schritt vor den anderen. Ohne mich daran erinnern zu können, wie ich dahin kam, stand ich plötzlich vor dem knutschenden Pärchen. Und wie als stände ich neben mir und könnte nur als handlungsunfähiger Zuschauer dabei zusehen, legten sich meine Hände auf ihre Brust und stießen zu.

In dem Moment, als ich sie wegschubste, wurde ich wieder klar im Kopf, doch es war zu spät.

„Was…?" Anthonys Arme schwebten noch in der Luft, wie als begreife er nicht, warum er seine Freundin auf einmal nicht mehr hielt. Dann sah er mich.

Nun stand ich also da und hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich mein Handeln plausibel erklären konnte. Denn ich wusste ja selbst nicht, was da gerade in mich gefahren war.

"Bella?" Überrascht sah Anthony mich an.

Zögernd sah ich von der Rothaarigen zu ihm. "K...kann ich dich kurz sprechen?", flüsterte ich beschämt, da mir nichts Besseres einfiel.

"Sag mal, geht's dir nicht gut? Was hast du denn für ein Problem?" Die Rothaarige meldete sich das erste Mal zu Wort, nachdem sie sich von ihrer Überraschung erholt hatte.

Ich beachtete sie nicht. Ich spürte wie meine Wangen vor Scham brannten, als mich Anthony weiterhin stumm anstarrte.

Irgendwann kam er aus seiner Starre. "Äääh, ja.", beantwortete er meine Frage. „Ja klar! Vicky, kannst du kurz warten?"

"Du lässt mich wegen der da sitzen?", fragte Vicky ungläubig. Sie hob eine, schwer mit Armreifen beringte, Hand und fuhr sich damit durch die vollen lockigen Haare.

"Sie ist meine Schwester!", erklärte Anthony kurz angebunden. Er hatte den Blick abgewandt und sah mich nicht mehr an.

"Oh." Sie ließ ihre Hand sinken. "Okay. Dann... warte ich drüben bei den anderen." Beruhigt drehte sie sich um und ging zu einer Gruppe von Jugendlichen, darunter auch Emmett.

Emmett hatte schon lange seine Abneigung gegen mich abgelegt. Wir waren bis vor kurzem sogar noch richtig gute Freunde. Doch in letzter Zeit sah er mich immer so komisch an. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was sein Problem war. Auch jetzt sah er mich an, als versuche er ein unlösbares Rätzel zu lösen.

Anthony drehte sich zu mir um, als seine Freundin außer Hörweite war. "Also? Was ist los?"

"Entschuldigung, dass ich so ausgerastet bin." Ich schaute Anthony nicht in die Augen. "Ich hab nur..." Ich überlegte rasch. "...nicht so tolle Dinge über sie gehört. Und ich will nicht, dass du verarscht wirst." Vermutlich stimmte das sogar, als ich sie so ansah. Sie warf lachend ihr Haar über die Schulter, während sie mit Emmett flirtete.

"Bella, glaubst du nicht, ich kann selbst entscheiden, welchem Mädchen ich vertrauen will und welchem nicht?" Ich schaute wieder zu Anthony, der mich verwundert anstarrte.

"_Ich_ vertraue ihr nicht!", murmelte ich verdrossen.

"Sie ist heiß." Anthony zuckte mit den Schultern.

Diese Aussage machte mich unwahrscheinlich wütend. "Aha, toll. Und das ist alles, was dir wichtig ist? Ihr Aussehen? Oh, entschuldige.", sagte ich sarkastisch. „Ich muss dich verwechselt haben. Ich dachte, du wärst mein liebenswerter Bruder, der ganz andere Werte hat." Ich schlug mir meine Arme vor die Brust.

"Könntest du ein bisschen leiser reden?" Anthony sah unbehaglich zu seiner Gruppe von Freunden. Emmett war aber der einzige, der neugierig herschaute.

Ich richtete mein Augenmerk wieder auf Anthony vor mir, als er mir eine Antwort gab.

"Sie ist momentan meine Freundin, Bella. Sie ist hübsch und ich mag sie. Wenn dir das nicht passt, musst du dich ja nicht mit ihr abgeben. Keiner zwingt dich dazu."

"Ach so? Na dann verbannst du mich ja wohl aus deinem Freundeskreis. Verstehe ich das richtig?"

"_Sie_ wird nichts gegen deine Anwesenheit haben. Du gehörst dazu. Das wirst du immer. Es ist deine Entscheidung, ob du weg bleibst."

"Dann willst du mir damit sagen, dass ich meine Freizeit mit Menschen verbringen muss, die ich nicht leiden kann, ansonsten darf ich nicht mit dir abhängen?"

"Du verdrehst mir die Worte im Mund, Bella. Wir können jederzeit auch etwas alleine machen. Wieso kannst du sie eigentlich nicht leiden? Du hast dir doch noch nicht mal die Mühe gemacht, dich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Du könntest überrascht werden."

Ich wollte nicht näher darauf eingehen, aus welchen Gründen ich das Mädchen nicht leiden konnte, auf das ich eifersüchtig war. Was sollte ich auch sagen? Du gehörst mir? Du darfst niemals mit anderen Mädchen spielen? Hmphf...

"Jederzeit mit dir alleine, hm? Wann haben wir das letzte Mal denn etwas alleine miteinander gemacht? Sag mir doch gleich, dass dich deine blöde kleine Schwester nur noch nervt und du sie nicht mehr um dich haben willst. Das hast du mir in den letzten Monaten ja auch gezeigt, jetzt hab auch den Mut, mir das ins Gesicht zu sagen!" Mir kamen Tränen hoch, bei dem Gedanken daran, dass es möglicherweise so war, dass Anthony mich nur noch als nerviges Anhängsel sah und nicht mehr mein Freund sein wollte.

"Was, Bella... Nein! Wie kommst du denn darauf? Glaub doch nicht sowas!" Anthony umarmte mich schnell. Doch leider währte es nicht so lange, wie ich es mir gerne gewünscht hätte. "Komm einfach mal mit und lern sie kennen. Wenn sie dich wirklich so sehr stört, mach ich Schluss mit ihr, okay?"

Ich fühlte mich sofort schlecht, dass ich so etwas von ihm verlangte, aber ich konnte mir selbst nicht helfen. "Okay."

Anthony nahm mich an die Hand und führte mich zu Emmett und der restlichen Truppe.

"Vic'?", sagte er. "Das ist meine Bella! Meine _Schwester_ Bella, meine ich." Kopfschüttelnd berichtigte er sich.

Ich versuchte meinen Gesichtsausdruck unter Kontrolle zu halten. Rang mir sogar ein Lächeln ab.

Vicky lächelte mich strahlend an. "Du bist also die berühmt berüchtigte Schwester. Entschuldigung, dass ich eben so grob war."

Verwirrt runzelte ich die Stirn. _Sie_ war grob gewesen?

"Tony hat schon so viel von dir erzählt."

"Aha. _Tony_ hat noch nie was von dir erwähnt.", nuschelte ich. Vickys überbreites Lächeln bekam Brüche, als ich das sagte. Doch sie fing sich schnell wieder.

"Ach wirklich? Naja, so lange geht das mit uns ja auch noch nicht." Sie stellte sich zu Anthony und schlang einen Arm um seine Mitte. Als er daraufhin meine Hand losließ, die er bis dahin noch gehalten hatte, fühlte ich mich auf einmal überwältigt von meinen Gefühlen.

"Entschuldige. Ich muss mal auf die Toillette."

"Soll ich mitkommen?", bot Vicky freundlich an.

"Nein! Ich will alleine gehen." Schnell stürzte ich davon. Ich spürte die Blicke, die mir folgten, nur allzu genau.

Bis ich in den Mädchentoilletten war und überprüft hatte, ob ich alleine war, verbot ich mir über irgendwas Gedanken zu machen.

Erst als ich mich in eine der Kabinen gesetzt und die Tür zugemacht hatte, wurde mir erst richtig bewusst, was da gerade passiert war.

Mein Herz hatte sich zusammengezogen, als ich Anthony mit dieser Vicky gesehen hatte. Meine Atmung hatte sich vor Tatendrang, das zu unterbinden, beschleunigt. In meinem Magen hatte sich ein Knoten gebildet und mir war übel geworden.

Ich hatte nicht gewollt, dass das geschieht. Vor allem hatte ich nicht dabei zusehen wollen. Und nicht, weil ich dieses Mädchen nicht leiden konnte und meinem Bruder etwas Besseres wünschte. Ich kannte sie ja gar nicht. Darum konnte ich auch nicht beurteilen, ob sie gut für ihn war oder nicht.

Was die eigentliche Ursache war, wollte ich nicht aussprechen, nicht mal in Gedanken. Doch ich konnte nichts an der Tatsache ändern, so sehr ich es auch schaffen sollte das zu ignorieren.

Meine Fingernägel krallten sich beidseitig in meine Unterarme bis es weh tat.

Ich war _eifersüchtig_!

Ich wollte diejenige sein, die von Anthony gehalten und geküsst wurde. Und dieser Gedanke bescherte mir keinerlei Ekel.

_Was zum Henker lief falsch bei mir?_

Ich weinte eine Weile und auch als meine Tränen versiegt waren, blieb ich auf dem geschlossenen Klodeckel sitzen, meine Beine an die Brust gezogen.

*~Ω~*

Ich hatte den restlichen Schultag dort verbracht. Erst als der Abschlussgong ertönt war, bin ich raus und zu Anthonys Auto gegangen. Er hatte mich gefragt was los sei, aber ich hatte nur steif neben ihm gesessen und kein Wort gesagt, außer dass ich mich nicht gut fühle und einfach nur schlafen wollte. Zum Glück hatte er es dabei belassen.

Seitdem wusste ich nicht mehr, wie ich mich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte. Doch mir blieb nichts anderes übrig. Ich musste meine Gefühle unterdrücken. Basta!

Aber das war leichter gesagt als getan.

Jetzt wo ich ihn immer mit Mädchen sehen würde, da ich nun auf die gleiche Schule ging, konnte ich mich nur schwer beherrschen.

Ich musste irgendwie darüber hinweg kommen.

Nur wie?

Mit einer Freundin zu sprechen, konnte ich mir abschminken. Die würde zu sehr raus bekommen wollen, um wen sich meine Schwärmerei drehte.

Leise klopfte es an meine Tür.

Als ich den Kopf hob und ‚herein' sagte, steckte meine Mom den Kopf durch den Spalt. „Hallo, mein Schatz. Kann ich kurz mit dir reden?"

Ich nickte und rutschte auf meinem Bett zur Seite, damit sie Platz hatte. Mom ließ sich neben mir nieder, dann strich sie mir lächelnd über die Haare.

„Willst du mir nicht sagen, was los ist?"

Ich sah auf meine Hände hinab. „Wieso glaubst du, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist?"

„Mein Liebling. Ich kenn dich jetzt schon dein ganzes Leben lang. Eltern lernen mit der Zeit, wie ihre Kinder ticken."

Ich seufzte schwer. Antwortete aber nicht.

Ich hatte gerade darüber nachgedacht, mit jemanden über mein Problem zu sprechen. Aber ich konnte doch nicht mit meiner Mutter darüber reden, dass ich Gefühle für meinen Bruder entwickelte… …Doch ich musste ja nicht erwähnen, dass es um Anthony ging. Nur dass es da jemanden gab, mit dem ein zusammenkommen unmöglich war. Mom würde mich nicht drängen oder ausfragen. Das tat sie nie. Meine beiden Eltern versuchten immer nur zu helfen, so gut sie konnten. Sie wussten ihre Teenager-Kinder hatten Geheimnisse, und das war normal so.

„Hast du Probleme auf deiner neuen Schule?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, dann sagte ich mir _'Was soll's!'_ und drehte meinen ganzen Körper zu Mom.

„Da ist dieser Junge…"

Mom lächelte erfreut und beugte sich neugierig vor. „Aha?" Auf einmal kam ihre jungendliche Seite raus und Mom war wieder meine Freundin.

„Naja, es ist einfach so, dass ich niemals mit ihm zusammen kommen kann. Er ist älter und hat eine Freundin. Wie kann ich von ihm loskommen? Ich… kann an nichts anderes mehr denken." Traurig senkte ich den Blick.

„Och, mein armer Schatz." Ein mitleidiger Ausdruck hatte sich auf ihrem Gesicht ausgebreitet und sie strich mir nochmal über den Kopf. „Ich fürchte, das musst du aussitzen. Ich weiß, ich kann dir nichts sagen, um dir jetzt den Kummer zu nehmen. Und wenn dir ein Erwachsener sagt, dass das vorbei geht und noch viele andere kommen werden und dass du irgendwann den Richtigen finden wirst, klingt das abgedroschen und wenig glaubwürdig für dich. Deshalb werde ich dir sagen, kämpfe um ihn." Sie zuckte locker mit den Achseln. Dann hob sie den Finger. „Aber mit fairen Mitteln! Wenn er dich richtig kennenlernt, kann er dich nur lieb gewinnen. Ob er sich dann verliebt, wird nur die Zukunft zeigen. Und du musst dann akzeptieren, wie es ist. Die Liebe ist immer ein Kampf, Liebes." Sie lächelte mich mitfühlend an.

„Ich kann aber nicht um ihn kämpfen.", murmelte ich.

Sie sah mich fragend an. „Warum?"

„Das ist einfach so. Bitte nimm es hin." Ich überlegte kurz, ob ich hinzufügen sollte, dass sie nicht weiter nachfragen sollte, da ich ihr nicht mehr sagen konnte. Doch das war zu riskant und verdächtig in meiner Situation. Darum hängte ich schweren Herzens noch eine Lüge ran. „Er geht schon bald auf's College."

„So alt?", rief Mom überrascht aus, bevor sie sich bremsen konnte. „Ich meine, ach so." Sie lachte entschuldigend. Dann seufzte sie. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir von meinen Erfahrungen erzählen, damit du von meinem Herzschmerz profitieren könntest. Aber ich hatte nie welchen. Dein Dad und ich waren immer zusammen. Wir sind praktisch miteinander groß geworden. Wir haben uns schon im Kindergarten kennengelernt. Seitdem sind wir Freunde."

Dass es bei mir im Grunde dasselbe war, und dann wieder doch nicht, war beinahe zum lachen, wenn es nicht so traurig gewesen wäre.

Wie konnte es sein, dass ich jemanden anziehend fand, von dem es seit meiner Geburt hieß, dass er mein Bruder war. Selbst wenn wir nicht blutsverwandt wären sondern adoptiert, müsste doch in das Hirn eingebrannt sein, dass derjenige tabu ist. (So wie Emmett, er kam einem Bruder schon sehr nahe.) Doch das Gegenteil war der Fall! Ich wäre erleichtert, wenn ich schon lange wüsste, dass Anthony nicht mein wahrer Bruder ist. Dann würde ich mich nicht so krank fühlen.

Aber das war ausgeschlossen. Ich habe schon x-mal meine und Anthonys Geburtsurkunde gesehen, die in unserem Babyalbum aufbewahrt wurden. Unser beider Eltern waren Esme und Carlisle Cullen. Und es gab jede Menge Fotos von meiner Geburt. Wie Mom mich verschwitzt und erschöpft im Arm hielt, während mein runzeliges Gesicht blind in die Kamera schaute. Zudem sah ich zwar nicht aus wie Mom und Dad, so wie Anthony, aber ebenfalls einem Familienmitglied ähnlich. Somit wäre das auch dieses Rätzel geklärt.

„Danke, Mommy. Ich denke, ich muss wohl alleine damit fertig werden."

„Wenn es mich nicht so in den Hintern beißen würde, dass mein kleines Mädchen schon so groß ist, um Jungsprobleme zu haben, würde ich ihr vorschlagen, einen anderen Jungen zu finden, der die Medizin sein kann." Sie zwinkerte, küsste mich auf die Wange und stand auf. Ich sah ihr hinterher, als sie das Zimmer verließ.

Ich stützte mein Kinn auf meine Hand und überlegte. Am Ende hatte sie mir vielleicht doch helfen können. Kann es ein anderer Junge schaffen, ein Heilmittel für meine Gefühle zu sein?

Ich sprudelte plötzlich über vor Tatendrang, diese These zu überprüfen. Ich sprang auf und suchte mein Handy.

Mein Klassenkamerad Mike hatte wohl ein Auge auf mich geworfen. Mindy, meine neue Freundin, hatte das gesagt. Sie hatte gehört, wie er dem Freund ihrer Freundin erzählt hatte, dass er mich um ein Date bitten wollte, sich aber nicht traute.

Wenn ich selbst nicht so ängstlich wäre, was diese Dinge betraf, würde ich die Initiative ergreifen.

Ich überlegte kurz. Emmett könnte mir helfen. Er ist nun wirklich nicht auf den Mund gefallen und sprach immer aus, was ihm durch den Kopf ging. Er könnte mir mit Mike helfen.

Ich suchte seinen Namen raus und drückte auf wählen. Es klingelte nur einmal, dann ging er ran.

„Hallo?" Er klang etwas atemlos, als hätte er es eilig gehabt ranzugehen.

„Hi, Emmett!"

„Hi, Bella." Ich hörte sein erfreutes Lächeln heraus. „Wie geht's, Kleine?"

„Gut, danke! Sag mal, Emmett, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

„Was du immer du willst, Süße."

„Es gibt da einen Jungen, und ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich ihm nähern soll. Ich hab gehört, dass er sich für mich interessiert, aber er traut sich nicht, mich zu fragen. Kannst du ihm auf die Sprünge helfen?"

Als es daraufhin eine ganze Weile still blieb, dachte ich, dass die Verbindung unterbrochen wurde.

Ich schaute das Telefon an, dann legte ich es mir wieder ans Ohr. „Em'?"

Doch er räusperte sich. „Äh, ja… ein Junge, he?"

Ich wurde rot. Zum Glück konnte er das nicht sehen. Er zog mich deswegen immer auf.

„Ja, Mike. Ich glaube sein Nachname ist Newton."

„Diese Lusche? Der ist doch noch ein Kind."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er ist in meinem Jahrgang."

„Jaa, aber er wirkt auch noch so jung.", nuschelte er.

„Hilfst du mir nun oder nicht?"

„Hmpf, also gut. Ich mach ihm Beine."

„Sei nett!"

„Ja doch." Ich sah beinahe vor mir, wie er mit den Augen rollte. „Was machst du heute? Ich meine, du und dein Bruder."

„Keine Ahnung." Ich zuckte wieder meine Schultern. Heute war Freitag. Meine Hausaufgaben machte ich immer samstagmorgens. Für gewöhnlich hing ich also freitags immer mit Emmett und Anthony rum. „Anthony ist wohl mit seiner neuen Freundin unterwegs." Es fiel mir schwer, meinen Unmut darüber zu verbergen.

„Wir könnten ja auch mal was alleine machen. Vielleicht stößt Tony später dazu." Seine Stimme klang fast schon zu beiläufig. Da war es wieder. Dieses komische Gefühl, was Emmett betraf. Hatte er möglicherweise einen Verdacht, was Anthony betraf? Vielleicht hatte er noch _vor_ _mir_ bemerkt, dass da etwas war. Oh Gott. Hoffentlich nicht. Das würde bedeuten, dass ich nicht allzu suptil war.

Na gut. Die Aktion letzte Woche war auch alles andere als unauffällig gewesen. Aber ich würde im Boden versinken, wenn diese Tatsache ans Licht käme. Die würden mich doch einweisen lassen. Allen voran Anthony.

„Bella? Bist du noch da?"

„Ähm…ja. Ja, natürlich… Klar können wir was machen."

„Super, dann komm ich gleich vorbei." Er legte auf und ich wusste, es würde nicht lange dauern, bis er hier auftauchte.

Ich legte mir frische Unterwäsche raus, schnappte mir ein Handtuch, und sprang unter die Dusche in dem einzigen Badezimmer im zweiten Stock, wo sich auch unsere Schlafzimmer befanden.

Nachdem ich fertig war und den Duschkopf ausgestellt hatte, stieg ich aus der Wanne und wickelte mir das Handtuch um den Körper. Als ich nach meinem Unterhöschen greifen wollte, bemerkte ich, dass ich es in meinem Zimmer liegen gelassen hatte. Ich ging also über den Flur zurück zu meinem Zimmer und zum Bett. Ich ließ das Handtuch fallen und griff als erstes nach dem BH.

Ich hörte Luftschnappen und schwang herum. Dort auf meiner Fensterbank saß Anthony und guckte mich an. Ich drückte den BH an meine Brust, als könne er meine Nacktheit verdecken.

Anthony und ich hatten uns früher oft ohne Kleider gesehen, wir waren schließlich Geschwister. Doch nicht mehr in den letzten Jahren. Seit wir in die Pupertät gekommen sind, fühlten wir uns nicht mehr so wohl dabei. Selbst vor Mom und Dad.

Und als ich jetzt so vor ihm stand, mit dem Wissen, dass mein eigenener Bruder körperlich anziehend für mich war, hatte ich das Gefühl, als ob nicht nur mein Leib völlig blank vor ihm lag, sondern auch meine Emotionen. Als könne er direkt durch mich hindurch sehen.

Nach einer ganzen Weile, was mir viel zu lang vorkam, räusperte er sich, dann drehte er sich um zum Fenster. „Ääääh, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich heute mit Vicky ausgehe."

Nachdem er sich endlich weggedreht hatte, hob ich schnell wieder mein Handtuch vom Boden auf und wickelte es um mich.

„Das…hab ich mir schon gedacht." Ich hatte zudem geglaubt, dass er schon längst weg war. „Deshalb machen Emmett und ich alleine etwas."

„Das ist gut. Gut. Er…äh…Er wird auf dich aufpassen." Anthony nickte, hielt aber weiter den Blick abgewandt.

„Ich brauche keinen Beschützer.", murrte ich übellaunig, da mein Freitagabend ohne Tony stattfinden würde.

„Ja, ich weiß." Vorsichtig ruckte Anthonys Kopf zu mir, und als er sah, dass mein Körper größtenteils bedeckt war, wandte er sich mir wieder zu. „Aber es ist mir lieber, wenn du mit jemandem zusammen bist, dem ich vertraue."

„Schön.", sagte ich schnippig. „Mir ist das auch lieber. Aber dir scheint es ja am Hintern vorbei zu gehen, dass ich dieser Vicky nicht traue." Dass mein Misstrauen daher rührte, weil ich generell nicht wollte, dass er sich mit irgendwelchen Mädchen traf, die er küssen konnte bzw. durfte, brauchte er nicht zu wissen.

„Das tut mir leid für dich. Aber ich kann dir hier und jetzt versichern, dass sie nicht die Macht hat, mich zu verletzen. Also sei bitte beruhigt."

„Hmpf." Ich blickte griesgrämig zur Seite.

Anthony kam auf mich zu und es schien, als wolle er mich umarmen. Ich freute mich schon darauf, doch kurz bevor er mich berühren konnte, hielt er inne. Er streichelte mich kurz am Oberarm, dann verieß er fluchtartig den Raum. Kurz darauf hörte ich die Klingel.

Herrje, jetzt hab ich mich noch nicht mal angezogen. Ich beeilte mich damit, mir passende Klamotten rauszusuchen und zog mich geschwind an.

Ich hatte mir gerade das Top übergezogen, da hörte ich es an meine Tür klopfen.

„Komm rein, Emmett!" Ich setzte mich auf das Bett und holte meine Nikes unter dem Bett hervor, während Emmett eintrat.

„Hey, Pumpkin!" _Pumpkin_, sein bevorzugter Name für mich. Als Kind, wo er mich noch nicht leiden konnte, hatte er mich schon so genannt. Jedoch war das da eher nicht so freundlich gemeint. Eher so, wie wenn man jemanden Kürbiskopf nennt. (Was soll ich sagen? Ich war acht, es war Halloween und ich hatte unbedingt ein Kürbis sein wollen. Das trug man einem dann ein Leben lang nach.) Doch heute war es vielmehr ein Kosewort wie _Mäuschen_. Jedoch nannte er mich immer seltener so. Das missfiel mir.

„Hey, Em'!"

Er ließ sich neben mich auf das Bett fallen und schlang einen Arm um meine Mitte.

„Emmett, lass das!", schrie ich lachend. Er drückte mich nach unten und ich bekam kaum Luft, da mir sein Arm den Magen zerquetschte.

„Also Mike Newton, hm?" Emmett ließ mich nicht los und schaute mich an. Er hatte seinen Ellenbogen aufgestützt und seinen Kopf auf der Hand.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf auf der Decke zu ihm. „Ja, und?"

Er ließ mich los. „Ich mein ja nur… Findest du ihn…attraktiv?"

Mich aufsetzend widmete ich mich wieder meinem Schuh. „Ja?" Ups, das kam als Frage raus. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er ist schon süß!" Genau hatte ich ihn mir ehrlich gesagt noch nicht angesehen.

„Okay. Dann lass uns doch jetzt zu ihm gehen."

„JETZT?" schrie ich auf.

Emmett zuckte die Achseln. „Warum nicht? Jetzt ist ein genauso guter Zeitpunkt wie jeder andere."

„Nein, ich will jetzt nicht. Hast du am Telefon nicht verstanden, warum ich deine Hilfe in der Sache wollte? Wenn ich den Mut hätte, die Initiative zu ergreifen, wäre ich auch alleine mit ihm in Kontakt getreten!"

„Ja, aber so musst du nicht alleine sein…"

„Das käme total blöd rüber.", unterbrach ich ihn. „Außerdem soll _er_ mich ansprechen." Ich stand auf. „So. Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Zu Mike fahren." Emmett stand auch auf und zog seine Autoschlüssel aus der Hose. „So bin ich wenigstens dabei und kann aufpassen, dass er sich nicht unziemlich verhält."

„_Unziemlich verhält_… Aber sonst geht's dir gut?" Zweifelnd sah ich ihm ins Gesicht. Ich konnte mir nur schwer das Lachen verkneifen. „Treibst du deinen Beschützerinstinkt nicht ein bisschen weit? Ich hab schon einen Bruder, weißt du?"

Wie auf's Stichwort steckte Anthony seinen Kopf in mein Zimmer und sagte: „Ich bin jetzt weg. Em', pass ja gut auf Bella auf, klar?" Und schon war er weg. Er sah mich noch nicht mal an, schnaubte ich innerlich.

„Da hörst du's!"

Böse sah ich Emmett an. „Ich gehe jetzt nicht zu Mike! Entweder wir machen was anderes oder ich bleibe hier!"

Ergeben lächelte Emmett. „Einverstanden." Plötzlich sagte er: "Komm mit, ich hab eine Idee."

Ich folgte ihm die Treppe runter zum Auto. „Ich meine das ernst, Emmett. Nicht zu Mike!" Vorsichtshalber erwähnte ich das noch einmal, da Emmett gerne seinen eigenen Kopf hatte.

„Alles klar, Bella. Ich hab schon keinen Gedanken mehr an ihn verschwendet. Du wärst sowieso zu gut für ihn."

Wir setzten uns in seinen Jeep und schnallten uns an.

„Aber du wirst trotzdem noch mit ihm sprechen, stimmt's?"

Seufzend machte er den Motor an und schaute mich entnervt an. „Wenn's unbedingt sein muss…"

„Danke.", sagte ich betont freundlich. Nach fünf Minuten richtete ich meine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Weg, den er einschlug. „Wohin fahren wir?"

„Wart's ab!"

Er fuhr ein Stück weit in den Wald, bevor es nicht mehr weiter ging, da der Weg in einen Fußweg überging. Emmett fuhr den Wagen an die Seite und parkte. Er schnallte sich ab und drehte sich zu mir, dann zeigte er mit dem Kopf in den Wald. „Komm mit!"

„Wohin gehen wir?" Ich stieg wie Emmett aus und machte die Tür zu.

Er grinste mich an und lief los. „Mal sehen, ob du es erkennst."

Wir gingen etwa zehn Minuten, als ich auf einmal wusste, wo wir waren. „Hier haben wir früher immer gespielt."

„Mhm.", sagte er zustimmend. Er stieg einen Hügel rauf, schob Büschel von Gestrüpp für mich zur Seite und ließ mir den Vortritt. Ich ging durch und ehe ich es mich versah, rutschte ich plötzlich die Böschung auf der anderen Seite runter.

Als ich unten ankam, war mein Hintern voller Erde und ich hörte Emmetts Stiefel, die hinter mir her schlitterten.

„Bella!" Beinahe sofort war er bei mir. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Jaa.", maulte ich. „Nur mein Ego ist verletzt. Oh wow… Das gibt's noch?" Als ich mich wieder gesammelt hatte, schaute ich auf und sah das grüne Auto, mit dem wir ungefähr zwei Jahre lang nach Entdeckung gespielt hatten.

„Ich wusste es nicht. Ich hab's einfach mal ausprobiert." Emmett half mir hoch und ich klopfte mir den gröbsten Dreck weg.

Er kletterte in die alte Schrottkiste, die gar nicht so viel stärker zerfallen war, wie ich jetzt vielleicht vermutet hätte. Das heißt, wenn mich meine Erinnerung nicht trübte.

Ich kletterte ihm nach. Emmett half mir, indem er meine Hand festhielt und ich quetschte mich neben ihm und einem Ast. An diesen Ast erinnerte ich mich wage, er ließ heute nur viel weniger Platz.

„Wow. Da werden Erinnerungen wach. Jetzt wo ich diesen Ort sehe, kommt mir alles wieder so klar vor, als wäre es noch gar nicht so lange her."

„Ich habe dich aus einem speziellen Grund hergebracht, weißt du?"

Neugierig sah ich zu ihm und erschrak wie nah mir sein Gesicht war. Seine Augen blickten so ernst. Ich zuckte zurück.

„Wieso?", fragte ich nach.

„Ich glaube, ich habe mich nie richtig dafür entschuldigt, wie ich mich damals dir gegenüber benommen habe."

Ich lachte leise. „Du warst ein richtiges Ärgernis."

„Jo… Auf jeden Fall tut's mir leid."

Emmett sah so ernsthaft reumütig aus, dass ich Mitleid mit ihm hatte. „Em', du warst noch ein Kind. Das hatte nichts zu bedeuten."

"Trotzdem fühle ich mich deswegen mies."

Ich kicherte. "Oho, Emmett, der Große, entschuldigt sich bei der kleinen Nervensäge. Würdest du in die Vergangenheit reisen und das deinem fiesen kleinen Ich sagen, hätte er das niemals geglaubt."

Emmett seufzte. "Ach, Bella."

"Ich mach doch nur Spaß." Ich schubste ihn mit meiner Schulter an. "Und was machen wir jetzt? Spielen wir Auto? Glaub mir, du kannst mich heute genauso wenig dafür begeistern wie früher."

Er grinste. "Du warst wirklich nicht dafür zu haben."

"Naja, du und Tyler habt das Teil hier auch oft genug als Raum- oder Piratenschiff benutzt. Dafür konnte selbst Anthony nicht viel Begeisterung aufbringen. Da war mir schon 'Familie fährt in den Urlaub und steht im Stau' lieber."

Wir lachten, und Emmett legte den Arm um mich und drückte mich herzhaft. Das war angenehm. Wir saßen noch mindestens zwei Stunden dort und unterhielten uns.

Man könnte nun sagen, fast wie in alten Zeiten, aber das war es ja nicht. Das waren neue, bessere Zeiten.

Und das Problem mit Anthony würde ich schon in den Griff kriegen. Ich hatte eh keine Wahl!


	4. 3 Anthony 16 Jahre

**3**

**~Anthony 16 Jahre~**

* * *

Mir ging dieses Bild nicht aus dem Kopf.

Wie sie dagestanden hatte. Tropfnass, nackt, und... wunderschön! Und dass mir Letzteres so sehr auffiel sprach Bände. Zum Henker nochmal, JA, meine Schwester sah hübsch aus. Das war mir schon seit jeher bewusst. Nur warum es jetzt auf einmal irgendeine Regung bei mir hervorrief...?

_Scheiße nochmal! Was ist mit mir los?_

_Bin ich gestört? Hab ich irgendwelche Pillen geschluckt, von denen ich nichts weiß?_

Ich saß in meinem Zimmer und hörte Em' die Treppe hochkommen und an Bellas Tür klopfen.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und versuchte mich abzulenken. Mann, war ich hormongesteuert, wenn ich noch nicht mal vor meiner eigenen Schwester Halt machte.

In letzter Zeit konnte ich nur an das eine denken. Nackte Frauen hier, nackte Frauen da. Sex, Sex, Sex! Seit meinem ersten Ständer, den ich nur mit etwas Eigenhilfe wieder runter bekommen hatte, konnte ich kaum noch meiner Schwester, geschweige denn meinen Eltern, in die Augen sehen. Vor allem, da ich seitdem dauernd mit diesem Ding in der Hose rumlief.

Mir war es peinlich wie oft ich onanierte, und beinahe hätte mich sogar einmal meine Mom dabei erwischt. Da war ich so geschockt gewesen, dass ich es fast zwei Wochen lang sein ließ. Danach waren meine Eier allerdings blau gewesen.

Ich hatte bisher noch nicht mit einem Mädchen geschlafen, doch ich hoffte, ich war kurz davor. Wie ich gehört hatte (und scheinbar Bella auch!) war Vicky in dieser Hinsicht nicht zimperlich. Doch ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es besser war, das erste Mal mit einem Mädchen zu schlafen, das schon Erfahrung hatte, oder ob es nicht besser war, diese Erfahrung gemeinsam mit einem Menschen zu teilen, dem einem etwas bedeutete. Denn was, wenn du dich total dämlich anstellst und sie am Ende darüber lacht und es all ihren Freundinnen erzählt?

Doch ich und alle meine Kumpels bemühten sich trotz dieser Ängste, endlich zur abschließenden Base zu kommen. Wir waren alle nervös und schüchtern deswegen, aber wir wollten es.

Außer Emmett. Ich glaube, er hatte es schon getan. Einmal. Aber auf meine Frage hatte er nur mit einem Achselzucken geantwortet. Deswegen war ich mir nicht sicher. Doch er hatte eine Weile eine Freundin gehabt. Angela. Warum sie auseinander gegangen waren, wusste ich auch nicht.

Jedenfalls brachten mich meine Hormone dazu, mich ständig mit Mädchen zu beschäftigen. Mir tat es ungeheuer leid, dass ich Bella deswegen vernachlässigte, aber wenn meine Hormone mich selbst dazu bringen konnten, meine Schwester auf diese Art anziehend zu finden, musste ich den Abstand zwischen uns verstärken und mich weiter mit anderen Mädchen ablenken.

Und Vicky war richtig heiß. Andere Jungs in meinem Freundeskreis beneideten mich richtiggehen um sie. Das machte mich ein klein wenig stolz.

Ich zog mir meine Sneakers an und schnappte mir die Schlüssel zu meinem heißgeliebten BMW. Ich hatte Mom und Dad bei meinem ersten Auto richtig drängen müssen, mir so ein hochwertiges Fahrzeug zu schenken. Nur weil meine Eltern Geld hatten, hielten sie nicht viel davon, uns übermäßig zu verwöhnen. Doch, wieder mal dank Dad, hab ich mein Traumauto bekommen, sobald ich meinen Führerschein in den Händen hielt. Doch sie warnten mich... eine Fahrlässigkeit oder ein Ticket und mein Auto war weg. Aus Angst davor hielt ich mich penibel daran. Meine Freunde nervte das schon, doch das war mir egal. Ich wusste, meine Eltern hielten Wort. Abgesehen davon, wollte ich nicht, dass sie bereuten, mir vertraut zu haben.

Ich ging in die Diele und zögerte kurz, bevor ich meinen Kopf in Bellas Zimmer steckte und Bescheid sagte, dass ich auf dem Sprung war. Als ich sie ansah, bildete sich wieder dieser Knoten in meinem Magen… oder tiefer… und ich sah zu, dass ich so schnell wie möglich da weg kam.

Ich fuhr zu Vickys Haus und hupte einmal kurz.

Beinahe sofort kam sie heraus. Highheels, knappes Top, bauchfrei, Minirock... was konnte sich ein Typ mehr wünschen?

Sie hopste ins Auto, beugte sich rüber und küsste mich nass auf den Mund. Ich erwiderte den Kuss.

Als sie sich zurückzog, konnte ich ihren tiefen Ausschnitt sehen und meine Hose wurde eng.

"Also? Was machen wir?" Wir waren bisher nur zweimal privat miteinander ausgegangen, obwohl wir täglich in der Schule zusammen waren und seit vier Wochen miteinander gingen. Sie hatte an den letzten beiden Wochenenden keine Zeit gehabt.

Ich zuckte die Schultern. "Was du möchtest."

Sie beugte sich zu mir rüber, drückte ihre Brüste gegen meinen Oberarm und flüsterte mir ins Ohr. "Ich will rummachen."

Ich schluckte. "Oh...Okay. A...also wohin?"

"Fahr irgendwohin, wo wir alleine sind."

"Zu mir können wir nicht. Meine Eltern sind da, und ich glaube nicht, dass sie..."

Vicky verdrehte ihre Augen. "Hast du keine Phantasie?" Sie fuhr mit der Hand über meine Brust. "Wir haben ein geiles Auto und jede Menge einsame freie Hügel."

Ich lächelte. "Cool!"

Ich legte den Gang rein und fuhr los, auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Platz. Dass Mädchen so etwas unromantisch fanden, war demnach wohl ein Gerücht.

Als ich etwas oberhalb der Stadt einen abgeschiedenen Ort gefunden hatte, wurde ich nervös. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich tun sollte. Sollte ich den Anfang machen? Wie weit durfte ich gehen? Ich hatte ihr schon einmal unter die Bluse fassen dürfen, sollte ich heute weiter gehen? Erwartete sie das von mir? Oder würde ich mir nur eine Ohrfeige einhandeln?

Doch wie sich herausstellte, musste ich mir keine Gedanken darüber machen. Sobald ich den Motor ausgestellt hatte, machte sie es sich auf meinem Schoß bequem. Ich war total überrascht, aber machte nur zu gerne mit.

Sie fackelte nicht lange und zog sich das Top über den Kopf. Sie trug keinen BH. Ich schluckte und bekam auf einmal tierische Angst, dass ich zu schnell fertig werden würde. Was, wenn sie mich anfasste und ich sofort kam? Sie würde mich auslachen.

Dieser peinliche Gedanke schaffte es allerdings, mir etwas von meiner Erregung zu nehmen.

Zögernd hob ich meine Hände und legte sie über ihre vollen Brüste. Ich hob sie an und knetete. Doch ich blieb vorsichtig. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, ab wann das Drücken einer Frau weh tun würde.

Sie hatte wirklich große Brüste und so wunderbar fest, aber aus irgendeinem Grund kamen mir in dem Moment Bellas zarte Kleine in den Sinn.

Verdammt nochmal, das waren Brüste, die noch nicht einmal ausgewachsen waren. Warum spielte mein dummes Hirn so verrückt? Hormongesteuert hin oder her. Das war verdammt nochmal falsch. Sie war meine Schwester, Herrgott! Warum konnte mein Penis nicht mal davor halt machen?

Was mir am meisten zu schaffen machte, war die Tatsache, dass ich ja schon eine nackte schöne Frau vor mir hatte und trotzdem noch an eine andere denken musste. Noch dazu meine Schwester… Das war echt krank!

Und wenn ich es mir mit Gewalt aus meinem Hirn brennen musste, ich würde Bella vergessen. Zur Not auch über jede Menge anderer Mädchen!

Ich küsste mich von Vickys Hals zu ihrer Brustwarze und nahm sie in den Mund, saugte. Das schien ich richtig zu machen. Sie drückte mir als Antwort ihren Busen näher an mein Gesicht, nahm meinen Kopf in die Hände und stöhnte.

Ich brachte meine Zunge ins Spiel, weil ich das wollte. Es kitzelte angenehm, also kreiste ich immer wieder um ihren Nippel. Es erregte mich beinahe schon wieder zu stark und ich schaltete einen Gang runter. Ich hob meinen Kopf und sah zu ihr auf. Doch sie beugte sofort ihr Gesicht runter und schob mir ihre Zunge in den Rachen.

Wir küssten uns eine Zeitlang und ich wurde rasend, als Vicky anfing ihren Unterleib rhythmisch an mir zu reiben. Dann stemmte sie sich plötzlich auf und begann ihre Unterhose unter ihrem Rock hervorzustreifen. Mein Atem beschleunigte sich. Ich hatte Angst, kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt zu stehen.

Sie streifte sie komplett von ihren Beinen und schob sich den Rock hoch. Meine Arme lagen total nutzlos auf ihren Oberschenkeln und Hüften. Jegliches Blut war aus meinem Gehirn gewichen. Man brauchte kein Genie zu sein, um sich vorzustellen, wo es stattdessen hingeflossen war.

Dann langte Vicky nach links zu ihrer kleinen Handtasche, die auf der Beifahrerseite lag und öffnete sie. Heraus holte sie ein Kondom, wie ich schnell erkannte.

Oh mein Gott! Es war tatsächlich so weit. Ein Mädchen wollte mit mir schlafen.

"Hier!" Sie gab mir das Kondom und ich nahm es entgegen. Unbeholfen riss ich es auf und fing an, nachdem Vicky mich aus meiner Hose befreit hatte, es aufzurollen.

"Du musst es hier oben festhalten.", belehrte sie. "Hast du noch nie ein Kondom aufgerollt?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und konzentrierte mich zwanghaft darauf, diese Mammutaufgabe zu bewältigen. Und es war eine Mammutaufgabe! Mein Herz klopfte so sehr, es wunderte mich, dass ich nicht schon längst in Schweiß ausgebrochen war. Noch dazu zitterten meine Hände, ich kam mir so blöd vor. Ich wollte das Mädchen vor mir natürlich nicht enttäuschen. Und ich dachte, das hätte ich auch schon, mit meinem bisher eher passiven Verhalten, getan. Doch Vic' nahm mir meine Angst.

Sie kicherte lieb und sagte: "Du bist so süß." Dann küsste sie mich wild und positionierte sich über mich.

Sie ließ sich auf mich sinken und ich stöhnte selbstvergessen auf, als ich in sie eindrang. _Das war gut!_Unverhoffterweise erschien mir in diesem Moment ungewollt Bellas Gesicht vor meinem inneren Auge. Der Schock, den ich dabei empfand, verhinderte, dass ich auf der Stelle abspritzte.

Während Vicky an mir auf und ab glitt, konzentrierte ich mich mit aller Macht, um zu verhindern, dass ich den Akt vorzeitig beendete und dabei das Bild meiner Schwester im Kopf hatte.

Ich versuchte zwanghaft meine Augen offen zu halten, damit mir die ganze Zeit auch bewusst war, wen ich da vor mir hatte und das auch nicht vergaß.

Doch es half alles nichts. Als ich mit einem Ruck meinen bisher unglaublichsten Orgasmus bekam, sah ich ihr Gesicht vor mir. Bellas!

Und ich konnte nicht sagen, ob es meinen Höhepunkt schmälerte oder sogar noch anheizte. Ich war einfach nur verwirrt…

Vicky ritt kurz weiter auf mir, dann schrie sie übertrieben laut. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, es klang unaufrichtig und falsch.

Ich schämte mich, da sie offensichtlich nur vorgetäuscht hatte.

Vic' lachte schweratmend und küsste mich auf den Mund. Ich erwiderte. Dann ließ sie sich kurz an meiner Schulter nieder, bevor sie von mir runter stieg. Dabei hielt sie das Kondom fest. Sie überließ es gottseidank mir, es abzuziehen und die anschließende Schweinerei aufzuräumen, die ich verursachte.

Ich wickelte das Kondom in ein Taschentuch, das sie mir reichte und stopfte es in meine Jeanstasche, sobald ich die Hose wieder über meine Hüften gezogen hatte. Dann sah ich zu dem Mädchen an meiner Seite. Sie schminkte sich gerade die Lippen.

Ich konnte das einfach nicht überspielen und so tun, als hätte ich nichts gemerkt. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie denkt, ich wäre unachtsam oder mir wäre ihre Befriedigung egal. "Es tut mir leid. Ich meine, dass du nicht..."

Vicky schwang ihre Haare über die linke Schulter und sah mich kurz an, bis ihr Gesicht Verstehen widerspiegelte. "Häh? Totaler Blödsinn. Hast du das nicht gehört? Ich hatte meinen Spaß! Keine Sorge." Sie holte eine Bürste aus ihrer Tasche, klappte den Spiegel an der Blende runter und kämmte sich gelassen die Haare.

"Bist du wirklich...? Ich meine..."

"Jaaa." Lächelnd schmiss sie ihre Utensilien wieder in ihre Tasche und setzte sich nochmal breitbeinig über mich. Dann fuhr sie mir in die Haare und küsste mich ausgiebig.

Wieder erschien mir Bellas nackter Körper und ich zuckte zurück. Vicky sah mich fragend an, doch ich lächelte nur schüchtern kopfschüttelnd. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und ging zurück zu ihrem Platz.

Ich griff nach dem Zündschlüssel, doch stoppte bevor ich ihn umdrehte. "Sollen wir noch irgendwohin?"

"Na klar. Heute fängt doch der alljährliche Jahrmarkt an. Meine Freundinnen müssten schon da sein."

"Ach ja." Ich war momentan wohl zu nix zu gebrauchen. Der Jahrmarkt war Thema der Woche gewesen auf der Schule. Aber in meinem Kopf wirbelten nur einzelne Gedankenfetzen durch, ohne sie zu einem logischen Puzzle zusammenschustern zu können.

Ich drehte schließlich den Zündschlüssel um und fuhr vorsichtig zurück.

Vicky holte ihr Handy heraus, wählte die Nummer ihrer Freundin und machte einen Treffpunkt aus.

Ich hörte nicht hin, während ich fuhr. Meine Gedanken wanderten weiter und ich fand wenigstens etwas Gutes an diesem verrückten Abend.

Trotz des ganzen Chaos war ich stolz, diese erste Hürde endlich hinter mir zu haben. Das erste Mal war wirklich kein Vergnügen gewesen, wenn man einmal von dem Höhepunkt absah. Und neben dem unangenehmen Herzklopfen, der Nervosität, der Ahnungslosigkeit und der Angst vor Enttäuschung, war das alles zusätzlich so kalt und unpersönlich gewesen. Im Nachhinein konnte ich nicht mehr sagen, ob ich mir mein erstes Mal so gewünscht hatte.

Doch was ich bei meinem ersten Mal definitiv im Traum nicht wünschenswert gefunden hätte, war das Antlitz meiner Schwester vor mir zu sehen im Augenblick meiner Ejakulation.

Irgendwas lief da gewaltig falsch.

Doch ich würde mich nicht trauen, meine Freunde, die auch Schwestern hatten, zu fragen, ob es ihnen ähnlich ging, in der Hoffnung, dass es nur eine hormonelle Phase war.

Nein! Mein erstes Mal hatte ich mir nicht so vorgestellt. Aber ich hatte es hinter mir. Jetzt konnte es nur besser werden. Hoffentlich!


	5. 4 Bella 15 Jahre

**4**

**~Bella 15 Jahre~**

* * *

Jahrmarkt! Heute war der Beginn der großen jährlichen Veranstaltung und günstigerweise gleich auch der letzte Schultag.

Es war jetzt genau ein Jahr her, seit Anthony und ich uns "auseinander gelebt" hatten.

Nachdem Anthony mich nackt überrascht hatte, war er mir aus dem Weg gegangen. Mehr noch als je zuvor. Ob es daran lag, dass er mich so gesehen hatte, konnte ich nicht sagen. Auf jeden Fall war er seit diesem Tag nur noch mit Vicky zusammen. Naja, 'nur noch' sei so dahingestellt. Es war zumindest so, wie ich es empfand. In Wirklichkeit waren die beiden mal zusammen und dann wieder nicht. Sie war aber trotz dieser Trennungen andauernd bei uns zu Hause, hatte ich das Gefühl. Und ich hasste das! Ich hasste es, wenn Mom und Dad so nett zu ihr waren, und sie sie immer wieder zum Essen einluden.

Manchmal weinte ich mich immer noch in den Schlaf. Warum war es nur so beschissen, erwachsen zu werden?

Anthony erzählte mir nicht mal was von seiner Beziehung. Ich erfuhr über Dritte, wenn sie sich mal wieder gestritten hatten. Er hatte sich total von mir abgeschottet, als ging mich sein Privatleben überhaupt nichts an.

Und meine Gefühle? Die hatten sich nicht verflüchtigt. Im Gegenteil... Ich befürchtete langsam, dass ich mich richtiggehend in ihn verliebt hatte.

_In meinen eigenen Bruder!_

Deshalb wiederum war es vielleicht besser und auch etwas leichter zu ertragen, dass Anthony mich mied und kaum mit mir redete.

Emmetts Verhalten mir gegenüber hatte sich auch nicht geändert, wenn überhaupt hatte es sich noch verstärkt. Was zum Teufel war nur los mit ihm? Das fragte ich mich jetzt schon seit über einem Jahr. Und seit Kurzem drängte ich ihn auch immer häufiger, mir zu sagen, was los war. Doch er winkte nur ab. Sagte, dass absolut gar nichts sei und ich mir nur was einbilde.

Ich seufzte. _Anthony und Emmett._

Wenn man mich früher gefragt hätte, wer von beiden eher eine feste Freundin haben würde, hätte ich in jedem Fall immer auf Emmett getippt. Doch wie es schien, interessierte er sich nur sporadisch mal ein bisschen für ein Mädchen. Doch nach Angela, die lange Zeit noch unglücklich verliebt in ihn gewesen war, hatte er keine Beziehung mehr gehabt.

Ich hatte Angie mal gefragt, warum die beiden eigentlich Schluss gemacht hatten, aber sie hatte darauf nur zickig geantwortet, dass mich das nichts anging. Gut, wir waren jetzt keine dicken Freundinnen, doch ich fühlte mich schon etwas verletzt bei der Schroffheit in ihrer Stimme.

Ob Emmett möglicherweise auf das andere Geschlecht stand? Und er wollte mit mir darüber reden, wusste nur nicht wie? Ich dachte darüber nach. Nein! Das konnte ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen.

Tja, ich musste wohl abwarten.

Wie es bei mir aussah mit einem Freund, war gelinde gesagt traurig. Nicht nur, dass ich mich für null und niemanden interessierte (da mir Anthony ständig im Kopf rumspukte), Em' und auch Tony verhinderten sowieso, dass sich mal jemand traute mich anzusprechen. Nur noch zwei Monate und ich war sechszehn, und ich bin noch nicht mal geküsst worden.

Das mit Mike war ein Reinfall gewesen.

Emmett hatte mir (erst auf erneutes Zureden natürlich) geholfen und war auf ihn zugegangen. Der jedoch hatte mich dann doch nicht angesprochen, was ich höchst seltsam fand, da er mich manchmal sehnsüchtig anstarrte, jedesmal wenn ich ihn dabei erwischte. Aus diesem Grund hatte ich dann vor etwas über zwei Monaten die Initiative ergriffen und ihn nach dem Unterricht abgefangen. Als ich ihn fragte, ob er am Wochenende schon etwas vorhätte, hatte er bestätigt und gesagt, dass er schon mit einem anderen Mädchen verabredet war.

Ich hatte die Stirn gerunzelt, es aber dabei belassen. Kurz darauf hörte ich, dass er mit Angela zusammen war. Es hatte mich nicht gestört, aber ich fragte mich, ob Angela nun endlich über Emmett hinweggekommen war, und wenn ja, wie sie das geschafft hatte.

Tja, und das war alles, was es an Jungsgeschichten bei mir gab. Gut, solange ich noch an Anthony hing, war das eh egal.

Zudem vermutete ich stark, dass manche glaubten, dass ich sowas wie eine Beziehung mit Emmett am Laufen hatte, da ich so häufig mit ihm zusammen war. Das hielt wohl zudem auch andere potenzielle Verehrer ab.

Heute war Samstag und meine Freundinnen Mindy und Sassy (kurz für Saskia) wollten heute unbedingt auf den Jahrmarkt. Im Grunde hatte ich nichts dagegen dorthin zu gehen. Immerhin war das das Event des Jahres hier in Watsonville. Ich liebte es sogar dorthin zu gehen. Nur dieses Jahr hatten die beiden einen Freund, und die würden heute natürlich auch da sein. Und da kam diese Sache mit dem fünften Rad ins Spiel… Yeay!

Emmett würde wohl mit Anthony, Vicky und seiner restlichen Clique dorthin gehen. Die Meisten aus diesem Freundeskreis steckten ebenfalls in Beziehungen. Also war Emmett in der gleichen Situation wie ich. Vielleicht konnten wir uns im Laufe des Abends zusammen tun?!

Ich ging in Pyjamahose, Top und meinen heißgeliebten Wuschelpantoffeln runter zum Frühstückstisch. Mom und Dad saßen schon da, und sobald ich mich auf einen Stuhl niederließ, kam auch Anthony die Treppe herunter.

Er hingegen hatte _nur_ eine Pyjamahose an. Man konnte in aller Deutlichkeit seinen durchtrainierten Oberkörper sehen. Er ging seit einer Weile mit Emmett in ein Fitnessstudio und seine definierten Bauchmuskeln verspotteten meine Gefühle umso mehr. Wiedermal kribbelte mein Magen und ich verlor den Appetit. Innerlich stöhnend schaute ich auf meine Sandwichscheibe, die ich gerade mit Butter beschmierte.

„Hey, Mom. Dad." Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl mir gegenüber. „Hi.", sagte er an mich gewandt, schaute aber nur kurz auf. Dann griff er sich die Milch.

„Morgen.", murmelte ich zurück.

"Sooo... Was macht ihr heute an eurem letzten Schultag?", fragte Dad und schaute erst mich dann Anthony an.

Ich guckte zu Anthony, doch der stocherte nur in seinem Müsli herum und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Also antwortete ich. "Ich und ein paar andere Freiwillige werden heute vom Unterricht befreit, um den Sportplatz nach dem gestrigen Spiel vom Unrat zu befreien und aufzuräumen. Meine restliche Klasse macht ein Abschlussfrühstück. Vielleicht stoße ich hinterher noch dazu, wenn wir frühzeitig fertig werden."

"Das ist großartig von dir, mein Schatz." Meine Mom schenkte mir ein liebevolles Lächeln.

Ich lächelte zurück und zuckte meine Achseln. "Ich hab es letztes Jahr nicht gemacht, also..." Ich widmete mich wieder meinem Sandwich.

"Und du?", fragte Mom diesmal direkt an Anthony gewandt.

Doch der guckte immer noch nicht auf und murmelte mit vollem Mund. "Keine Ahnung. So was Ähnliches."

"Anthony!", sprach Mom etwas tadelnder. "Wenn ich bitten darf? Wir wollen nicht deinen zukünftigen Mageninhalt sehen!"

In letzter Zeit war Anthony nicht nur zu mir so distanziert. Ich befürchtete, Vicky hatte einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihn. Nicht dass mir das neu wäre. Noch dazu kaufte er ihr ständig neue Sachen. Schmuck, Klamotten, Schuhe… Doch mich störte vor allem, dass Mom und Dad das nicht sahen. Sie waren fest davon überzeugt, dass es die Teenager-Gene waren, die ihn voll im Griff hatten. Vicky war zudem eh scheiße freundlich zu meinen Eltern. Nebenbei bemerkt auch zu mir. Sie schleimte richtiggehend, als könnte ich sie in irgendeinen VIP-Bereich reinbringen, oder so was. Das nervte mich und das zeigte ich ihr auch. Warum tat sie das? Sie hatte Anthony doch schon längst… _Die Glückliche!_

Anthony schluckte runter. "'Tschuldige." Doch er ging trotzdem nicht weiter drauf ein und schaufelte sich schon die nächsten paar Löffel in den Mund.

"Und was macht ihr danach?", fragte Mom weiter.

"Also _ich_ gehe heute mit Sassy und Mindy auf den Jahrmarkt!", antwortete ich schnell, dabei den singulären Status extra betonend.

Anthony schluckte höflich runter, hielt sich aber weiterhin knapp. "Dito."

"Sagt mal. Ist irgendwas zwischen euch vorgefallen, weil ihr nichts mehr miteinander unternehmt?"

"Essy...", versuchte mein Vater es mit dem Spitznamen meiner Mom und einem beruhigenden Ton.

"Nein, ich will das jetzt wissen!" Beharrlich schaute sie uns nacheinander an. "Ihr wart früher kaum auseinander zu kriegen und jetzt tut ihr so, als könntet ihr euch nicht leiden."

Diesmal zuckte ich meine Schultern. "Frag Anthony." Ich überlegte kurz. "Oder Vicky. Vielleicht ist _sie_ diejenige, die entscheidet."

"Bella.", sagte mein Vater. "Vicky ist ein absolut bezauberndes Mädchen, das dich immer fragt, ob du mitkommen willst, wenn sie etwas unternehmen. Jetzt wirst du unfair."

Meines Vaters ruhige Stimme brachte mich zum Verstummen. Doch innerlich trotzte ich. Er konnte doch nicht wissen, was sie zu ihm sagte, wenn sie unter sich waren.

Aber ich wusste auch, dass sie das nicht tun würde. Das war ganz alleine Anthonys Werk. Niemand sagte ihm, was er zu tun und zu lassen hatte. Wenn er nichts mehr mit mir unternehmen wollte, ging das ganz allein auf seine Kappe.

"Klar kann Bella mit mir mitkommen.", sagte Anthony mit gelangweilter Stimme. Ebenfalls eine Standartantwort von ihm.

Und Mitnehmen tat er mich ja auch jedesmal. Immerhin hatte ich noch nicht meinen Führerschein. Aber mit jemandem etwas zu unternehmen und tatsächlich zu interagieren waren zwei unterschiedliche paar Schuh.

Im Auto drehte er die Musik immer so laut auf, dass es praktisch unmöglich war, eine Konversation zu führen. Mit der Zeit wurde ich mir zu schade dafür, mit Gewalt ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen. Es war zwar nicht so, dass er mich abwehrte oder sich mit mir stritt. Doch er gab mir kaum relevante Antworten, weshalb ich es dann aufgab und mich mit meinem Handy beschäftigte. Doch es schmerzte, dass meine unerreichbare große Liebe nicht mal mit mir reden wollte, wenn das doch eh alles war, was ich mir von ihm wünschen konnte.

Ich schüttelte wiedermal heftig den Kopf. Was ich mir _eigentlich_ wünschen sollte, waren diese Gedanken aus dem Kopf zu bekommen.

Im Internet stand auch nichts Interessantes zu diesem Thema, außer, dass man einen Psychiater aufsuchen sollte. Doch konnte man mir vielleicht mal erklären, wie ich das tun konnte, ohne dass meine Eltern Wind davon kriegen würden?

Das Einfachste war immer noch, mir einen Jungen zu suchen, der mich genug ablenkte und in den ich mich dann sogar verlieben konnte. Tja, wenn's weiter nichts ist...

Meine Mutter gab es auf, weiter zu bohren. Sie erkannte wohl ein verlorenes Spiel, wenn es eines war.

Nach dem Frühstück machten Anthony und ich uns fertig für unseren letzten Schultag vor den großen Ferien. Ich zog mir ein grünes Trägertop und sehr kurze hellblaue Jeans an. Es würde heute ein ganz besonders heißer Tag werden, darum war weniger im Augenblick mehr. Dazu streifte ich meine goldenen Flip-Flops über, die um den Knöchel herum geschlossen und somit fest waren. Folglich wurde so effektiv das Stolperrisiko weitaus mehr gemindert, als wenn sie locker an meinen Füßen baumelten.

Ich schnappte mir meinen kleinen Rucksack, der so gut wie leer geräumt war, da ich keine Schulsachen mehr brauchte. Dann ging ich die Treppe runter.

Anthony stand schon unten und wartete auf mich. Er hatte seinen Kopf gebeugt und tippte auf seinem Handy herum. Er sah nur kurz auf, als er mich hörte, dann ruckte sein Kopf aber unverzüglich wieder nach unten.

"Fertig?" Anthony steckte sein Telefon in die Hosentasche und öffnete mir die Haustür. Ich ging hindurch zu seinem BMW, doch er sah immer noch nicht zu mir herüber. Als wolle er mich bewusst nicht ansehen…

Wir stiegen ein, fuhren los und Anthony drehte den IPod, der in der Station steckte wieder auf Höchststufe, wie es mir vorkam. Doch diesmal hatte ich genug.

Ich riss den IPod aus der Station und schmiss ihn neben meine Tasche in den Fußbereich.

"HEY!" Diesmal schenkte mir mein lieber Bruder seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.

"Wie läuft's zwischen dir und Vicky?", fragte ich betont entspannt.

"Gib es wieder her!" Anthony starrte nach vorne, winkte aber mit den Fingern.

"Alles paletti?"

"Du sollst mir meinen IPod wiedergeben!" Jetzt schaute er immer wieder von der Straße zu seiner Hand, die ausgestreckt in meine Richtung zeigte.

"Habt ihr euch wieder mal gestritten?" Ich schaute vergnügt meine Fingernägel an und überlegte, ob ich sie mir feilen sollte.

"Alice, gib mir meinen verdammten MP3-Player wieder!"

Ich stutzte. _Was zum Henker...?_

Ungläubig starrte ich Anthony an. "Was hast du gerade gesagt?"

"Reich mir das verdammte Ding!"

"Warum hast du das gesagt?"

"Was?"

"Alice!"

"Mary-Alice. Ist doch dein Name, oder?"

Mein Hals wurde eng und mir kamen die Tränen. Nur meine Lehrer nannten mich so. "Ja, aber so hast du mich noch nie genannt."

Anthony zuckte mit den Schultern. "Dann eben Bella. Würdest du mir _bitte_ meinen IPod rüberreichen, Bella?"

Heute war es so schlimm wie noch nie. Jetzt wurde er auch noch spöttisch.

"Das reicht! Halt an!"

"Was?" Jetzt endlich sah mich Anthony an.

"Ich sagte: Halt an. HALT AN!", schrie ich. Ich wollte aus diesem verdammten Auto raus, damit ich anfangen konnte, ungestört zu heulen.

Überrascht gehorchte Anthony. Er fuhr rechts ran.

Ich beugte mich vor, zog seinen bescheuerten IPod neben meinem Rucksack hervor und schmiss ihn an seine Brust. Dann packte ich meine Tasche und stieg aus.

"Bella?" Ich hörte, wie er auch ausstieg und mir nachkam. Damit war ja zu rechnen! Doch ich hatte gehofft, dass seine immer schlimmer werdende Gleichgültigkeit mir diesmal etwas Alleinsein bescherte.

"Fahr weiter!", sagte ich störrisch. "Ist nicht mehr weit! Ich will alleine gehen."

"Bella, tut mir leid. Ich hab keine Lust über Vicky zu reden. Das Thema reizt mich."

"Mit wem redest du denn dann darüber?"

"Mit niemanden!"

"Na da bin ich aber froh, dass ich wenigstens genauso viel Freundschaftswert bei dir habe, wie jeder andere in deiner Clique." Ich überlegte kurz, mein Sarkasmusschild herauszuholen, falls er es nicht auch so begriff. "Früher hast du mit mir über _alles_ geredet, auch wenn du mit niemanden reden wolltest. _Ich_ war die Ausnahme. Weißt du, wie ich mich jetzt fühle?", weinte ich, unfähig meine Gefühle weiter im Zaum zu halten. Ich fragte mich, ob es anders gewesen wäre, wenn ich nicht so für meinen Bruder empfunden hätte. Würde ich mich dann möglicherweise gar nicht so sehr daran stören, dass er nicht mit mir über sein Liebesleben redete?

"Okay, bleib stehen." Anthony griff meinen Unterarm und stoppte mich. Endlich sah er mir ins Gesicht. "Gut, setz dich!" Er führte mich ein paar Meter weiter zu einer Bank. Als wir uns setzten, waren meine Tränen schon fast wieder versiegt. Ich wischte mir einige Strähnen, die mir im Gesicht klebten, aber zur Seite.

"Es tut mir leid. Du hast ja sowas von recht." Ein Freudenhüpfer machte mein Herz, als Anthony meine Hand nahm. Wie lange war das schon her?

"Weißt du. Ich bin nicht nur zu dir so. Auch Vicky gegenüber habe ich Stimmungsschwankungen, und will sie dann einfach nicht sehen. Ich hab manchmal so meine Probleme damit... sie zu küssen."

Wow. Das war ja mal eine Eröffnung. Ich ließ mich ganz auf die Unterhaltung ein und drehte mich zu ihm. "Warum bist du dann überhaupt schon so lange mit ihr zusammen, wenn du...nun ja...nicht völlig überwältigt bist, wenn du sie... küsst." Irgendwie ahnte ich, dass mit Küssen hier war ganz anderes gemeint war.

Anthony seufzte schwer. "Ich mag es ja. Es ist nur... komisch."

"Ich mag sie immer noch nicht, Anthony. Ich finde, sie nutzt dich aus."

Anthony nickte. "Sie mag vor allem mein Geld. Ich bin nicht doof."

"Warum bist du aber so doof und lässt das zu?"

"Es ist irgendwie einfacher so."

"Was ist einfacher?"

"Sie zu behalten, als es mit einem anderen Mädchen zu versuchen."

Das verstand ich nicht. "Warum musst du denn auf Teufel komm raus eine Freundin haben?", fragte ich so neutral wie möglich. Er sollte auf keinen Fall meinen Eifer bemerken, dass Freundinnenlos genau der Zustand war, den ich mir von ihm erhoffte.

"Ich... küsse gern." Schelmisch sah er mich von der Seite an. Wir mussten gleichzeitig lachen. Jetzt war es offiziell. Küssen war Sex!

Auch wenn es mich schmerzte, dass ich das niemals mit ihm erleben konnte, wenigstens fühlte ich mich wieder wie etwas Besonderes, weil er hier so mit mir saß und darüber redete.

Anthony wurde wieder ernst. „Aber ich glaube, du hast recht. Ich sollte das wohl mit ihr beenden."

„Ich möchte dir nicht vorschreiben, was du in deinen Beziehungen tun sollst. Ich möchte nur Teil haben an deinem Leben. Ich will, dass du mit mir redest. So wie jetzt."

„Das will ich auch… Ich dachte nur, das würde komisch sein. Naja, mit seiner Schwester über sein Liebesleben reden." Er sah mich lieb an. Dann lächelte er zärtlich. „Aber das ist es nicht."

Ich strahlte zurück. „Nein." Dann warf ich meine Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihn an mich.

Nach kurzem Zögern wanden sich seine Arme um meine Taille und erwiderten den Druck.

"Na komm!", sagte er. "Wir kommen noch zu spät zum Aufräumen.

"Du hilfst auch mit?", rief ich überrascht aus.

"Warum bist du so überrascht?" Anthony stand auf, ich machte es ihm nach.

Ungläubig sah ich ihn an und strich mir dabei durch die Haare. "Naja, du und aufräumen..."

"Was willst du damit sagen?" Anthonys Hand kniff unter meine Rippen. Ich quietschte auf und lachte.

"Hey. Willst du etwa behaupten, du schmeißt dein Zeug nicht in jede Ecke, die dir zu nahe kommt?"

"Ich bin schon sehr viel besser geworden.", schmollte er, öffnete mir aber gentlemanlike die Autotür.

"Hm, na das frag mal Mom. Danke!" Ich stieg ein und wir fuhren weiter zur Schule.

Den Vormittag verbrachten wir mit auf- und abräumen des Sportplatzes. Anthony und ich kamen in dieser Zeit kaum dazu, uns zu unterhalten.

Und an einem Punkt kam sogar seine Freundin auf den Platz. Sie markierte ihr Revier, indem sie sich an ihm rieb und ihn küsste. Danach sah Anthony zu mir rüber, mit einem, wie ich fand, schuldbewussten Gesichtsausdruck. Gleich darauf fühlte _ich_ mich schuldbewusst. Gönnte ich meinem Bruder keine Freundin? Was war nur los mit mir?

Okay. Vielleicht gönnte ich ihm ja eine Freundin, die ihm würdig war. Und die geldgeile Vicky war wirklich nicht das, was ich mir für Anthony erhoffte.

Als ich das letzte Zellstofftaschentuch vom Boden auflas und es in eine der Mülltüten schmiss, sah ich verschwitzt auf und entdeckte etwas abseits im Schatten Emmett und Angela, die scheinbar eine hitzige Debatte untereinander führten.

Angela wirkte aufgebracht, doch Emmett sah störrisch zur Seite. Diesen Blick kannte ich. Wenn Em' so guckte, kam man nicht zu ihm durch, da konnte man sagen, was man wollte.

Um was es da wohl ging?

Emmett fing meinen Blick auf. Kurz darauf winkte er Angela ab und joggte zu mir herüber. Brodelnd und mit Tränen in den Augen sah sie ihm hinterher.

Oh. Offenbar doch noch nicht so ganz über ihn hinweg. Arme Ang'.

Doch mein Mitleid blieb mir im Hals stecken, als ihre Augen, die Emmett folgten, zu mir wanderten, nachdem er vor mir stehen blieb. Sie guckten mich voller Zorn an.

_Hey!_ Was hatte _ich_ denn getan? Mit deren Streit hatte ich nun wirklich nichts am Hut?

Ich ignorierte sie und richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit auf Emmett.

"Hey, mein Lämmchen."

"Hi, Em'! Worum ging es gerade?"

"Ach nichts Wichtiges.", winkte er wiedermal ab.

"Das sah aber nicht nach Nichts aus. Du warst doch nicht gemein zu ihr?"

"Nein, aber sie nervt manchmal etwas."

"Emmett, du warst einmal mit ihr zusammen. Sie scheint ja offensichtlich noch Gefühle für dich zu haben. Ist es da nicht ein bisschen fies zu sagen, dass sie nervt?"

"Sie nervt ja nicht in der Hinsicht..." Emmett schaute unnahbar zur Seite.

"Hm." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Das Ganze geht mich auch gar nichts an."

Emmett brummte leicht. Sollte wohl zustimmend gemeint sein. Dann sah er mich an. "Sag mal. Hättest du was dagegen, wenn ich heute mit dir zum Markt gehe? Ich hab heut keinen Bock auf meine Freunde."

"Ja!", rief ich erfreut aus. "Klar. Du rettest mir meinen Abend. Ich hatte auch keine Lust, das Ersatzrädchen zu spielen."

"Cool. Fährst du mit Anthony mit oder soll ich dich abholen?"

"Ich denke, ich fahre mit Anthony mit. Ich sag dir aber noch Bescheid, falls sich das ändert."

"Alles klar... Dann bis später."

"Bis dann." Ich machte mich sofort daran, die Mülltüten zum vorgesehenen Platz zusammenzustellen.

"Warte, ich mach das!" Emmett joggte zurück und nahm mir die Tüte aus der Hand, brachte sie an meiner statt weg.

"Danke!", rief ich ihm noch nach.

Am Ende des Schultags, nachdem ich mich von meinen Lehrern und Schulfreunden, die ich den Sommer über nicht mehr sehen würde, verabschiedet hatte, fuhren Anthony und ich nach Hause, um uns umzuziehen. Ich wechselte allerdings nur mein Top, das wegen der Arbeit verschwitzt und schmutzig war und zog (nach einer kalten Dusche. Mann, war das heiß!) stattdessen ein schwarzes, leichtes Shirt aus dünner Baumwolle über.

Ich ging zu Anthonys Zimmer und klopfte an seine Tür.

"Bella?", rief es von drinnen.

"Ja."

"Warte kurz!"

Ich hörte etwas poltern und ihn dann fluchen, wahrscheinlich, weil er in seinem Chaos über etwas gestolpert war und sich zur Strafe deswegen gestoßen hatte. Ich sah das bildlich vor mir und musste kichern.

"Komm rein!"

Ich öffnete die Tür und trat durch. "Du musst deine Pornos vor mir nicht verstecken, lieber Bruder!", neckte ich ihn aus Spaß. Doch mir blieb der Satz fast im Hals stecken. Anthony hatte seine beige Hose von vorhin an und sonst nichts. Und noch nicht einmal die war zugeknöpft. Ein feuchtes Handtuch hing um seine Schultern, sein dickes nasses Haar tropfte darauf. Leicht außer Atem fuhr er sich durch die Haare. Ich sah mich in seinem Zimmer um.

Wie ich es mir gedacht hatte. Mehrere Kleidungsstücke lagen auf dem Boden verteilt und ein Haufen Wäsche lag zusammengeknüllt in einer Ecke. Sein Skateboard guckte unter dem Bett hervor und eine Ecke seiner Zudecke berührte den Fußboden. Auf dem Nachttisch war ein angeknabberter Apfel.

Ich lächelte leicht und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Wenigstens lenkte mich seine Unordnung etwas von seinem Adoniskörper ab.

Anthony wurde leicht rot, fuhr sich nochmal verlegen durch die Haare und sagte pampig: "Als hätte ich sowas nötig." Dann murmelte er noch etwas hinterher, das klang wie 'Meine Phantasie kriegt das auch alleine hin.'

Ich wurde auch rot, als ich das verstand, doch ich schüttelte es ab. "Wie dem auch sei. Ich wollte fragen, ob du mich mitnimmst."

"Sicher. Ich muss nur Vicky abholen."

"Oh.", sagte ich enttäuscht. "Okay. Wolltest du nicht mit ihr Schluss machen?"  
"Ja, mal sehen... Auf jeden Fall nicht heute."

Ich hielt meine Lippen geschlossen. Ich wollte keinen Streit anfangen, indem ich wieder klar machte, dass Vicky nicht gut genug für ihn sei.

Vielleicht suchte ich ein Mädchen für ihn. Jemand der lieb und würdevoll und ehrlich war.

Vielleicht half mir Emmett, so ein Mädchen zu finden.

Ich tippte Emmett, dass ich in dreißig Minuten an der großen Statue vor dem Eingang des Jahrmarkts stehen würde.

Anthony zog sich zu Ende an, dann holten wir Vicky ab, die schon vor ihrem Haus stand und angelaufen kam, als sie uns sah.

Sie stieg ein, schlang ihre Arme von hinten um Anthony und küsste ihn auf den Mund, dann drehte sie sich zu mir. "Hallo, kleine Schwester."

Ich biss meine Zähne zusammen und verdrehte meine Augen wieder nach vorne. Ich wollte so gerne fauchen, dass ich nicht ihre verdammte Schwester sei. Das hatte ich ihr schon zweimal gesagt, wenn sie mich so betitelt hatte, aber scheinbar konnte oder wollte sie nicht hören. Aber ich versuchte heute nett zu sein, also sagte ich nichts darauf.

"Hey." Sie sprach mich wieder an. "Ich kenn' da 'nen megageilen Typen. Soll ich ihn dir mal vorstellen? Er wollte heute auch da sein. Du bist schon so lange ohne Freund, da dachte ich, du bräuchtest mal 'nen kleinen Schubs."

"Niemand braucht hier 'nen Schubs. Wenn Bella keinen Freund will, zwing ihr keinen auf!", sagte Tony, bevor ich auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte.

"Bella hat nich gesagt, dass sie keinen will..."

"Ich will keinen!", sagte ich schnell. Vor allem keinen den _sie_ mir aussucht.

"Da hörst du's!", grinste Tony triumphierend.

"Hör mal, Bella. Willst du als alte Jungfer sterben? Komm, sieh ihn dir wenigstens mal an!"

"Sie hat gesagt, sie will keinen!", wurde Anthony lauter.

Stirnrunzelnd sah ich zu ihm hin. Was fiel ihm denn ein? Schön und gut, dass wir einer Meinung waren, aber er brauchte nicht gleich für mich zu sprechen. Ich versuchte ja auch, mich so gut es ging aus seiner Beziehung rauszuhalten... _So gut es ging halt_...

Wir parkten das Auto etwas Abseits, damit wir es später leichter hatten, hier wieder weg zu kommen, da es sich vorne immer staute.

Als wir dem Jahrmarkt immer näher kamen, sah ich Emmett schon an unserem Treffpunkt stehen. Er war an eine Säule gelehnt, stupste sich aber ab, als er uns sah.

"Hi, Tony!"

"Em'!" Sie schlugen ein, dann wandte sich Emmett an mich und kniff mir in die Wange.

Ich schlug seine Hand weg. "Was bist du? Ne ältere Frau, die auf den Namen 'Tante' hört?"

Emmett grinste. "Ich wollte dir nur sanft über die Wange streicheln.", rechtfertigte er sich.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ach, kommt einfach!" Während wir zum Anfang gingen, textete ich Mindy und Sassy, dass ich mit Emmett und Anthony unterwegs war und wir uns später treffen würden.

Wir gingen an ein paar Fahrgeschäften und Buden vorbei, als wir auf Benjamin und Christine, Garrett und Lisa, und Alec und Jane stießen. Alles, einwandfreie Beziehungen und die Clique von Anthony!

Dabei stand noch ein Kerl, den ich nicht kannte. Er hatte dunkelblonde, kurz gewellte Haare.

Er trug eine schwarze Lederweste und da drunter ein weißes Hemd. Seine Jeanshosen lagen auf der Hüfte, als ob sie dahin gehörten. Er sah gut aus. Nicht Anthony-gut, aber nichtsdestotrotz gut.

"Ah. Da ist er ja. Ich wusste nicht, ob er kommt. Bella, komm mit, ich will dir jemanden vorstellen."

Vicky griff meine Hand und zog mich mit sich zu der Truppe.

Ich hörte noch Anthony murren. "Vic', was haben wir eben im Auto noch besprochen?"

Doch sie hörte nicht auf ihn. Emmett fragte nach, was los sei, doch Anthonys Antwort konnte ich nicht mehr verstehen.

"Hey, James. Das ist Bella. Weißt du noch? Ich hab dir von ihr erzählt. Die jüngere Schwester von meinem Freund. Bella, das ist James. Ich hab ihn vor zwei Wochen auf einem Konzert kennengelernt. Er wohnt in Salinas." James drehte sich um.

"Hi.", winkte ich schüchtern.

Er nickte mit dem Kopf. "Wie geht's?" Dann lächelte er charmant. „Ihr könnt mich aber auch J.J. nennen!" Er sah wirklich gut aus.

Plötzlich legte sich ein schwerer Arm auf meine Schultern. Ich sah, wie James Augenbrauen hochgingen, dann wandte er diskret und freundlich seinen Blick ab.

Ich folgte der Hand auf meiner Schulter und sah Emmett neben mir stehen und James mit Blicken durchdolchen.

"Emmett?"

"'Sup?"

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Sein ‚'Sup' konnte er sich getrost schenken. Die Beschützernummer im Übrigen auch. Ganz klar war hier zu sehen, was los war. Ein beziehungsloser Junge nähert sich mir und sofort wird gelber Alarm gegeben. Ich guckte Anthonys Unschuldsmiene an und wusste, das war auf seinem Mist gewachsen.

Ich versuchte mich von Emmetts schwerem Arm zu befreien, doch der verstärkte nur seinen Griff und gab mir einen Kuss auf den Kopf.

„James?" Ich versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit mit kurzem Winken zu bekommen, die er mir auch sofort wieder schenkte. „Du musst meine Brüder entschuldigen. Manchmal benehmen die sich unmöglich." Ich lächelte ihn freundlich an.

Er wendete sich wieder mir zu. „Ach, das sind beides deine Brüder?"

„Nein. Ich bin Emmett. Bellas Freund und ihr Beschützer!"

Ich rammte meinen Ellenbogen in seinen Magen und er gab daraufhin ein zufriedenstellendes 'Uff' von sich. „Nein, er ist nicht mein Freund. Also schon mein Freund. Kumpel. Aber nicht fester Freund.", fing ich schon wieder an rumzudrucksen, als ich nervös wurde.

Aber James lächelte verstehend. „Bock mit mir ein Softeis zu essen?" Er nickte zu besagtem Stand und ich wollte begeistert einwilligen, als Emmett mich aufhielt.

„Bella, was soll das? Ich dachte, wir sind zusammen hier?", brummte er mir ins Ohr.

„Ist doch nur ein Eis. Bin gleich wieder da." Ich machte mich von ihm los und ging mit James.

„Hast wohl zwei Glucken an dir hängen.", sagte er amüsiert.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung." Ich verdrehte meine Augen, was ihn noch mehr zum Lachen brachte.

Er bestellte mir und sich ein Softeis und bezahlte, wofür ich mich höflich bedankte. Wir unterhielten uns eine Weile, bis ich mich endlich traute, zu Emmett und Anthony zu schauen. Sie beide guckten grimmig zu mir herüber.

[style type="italic"]_Mann!_ Mussten sich die beiden so echauffieren? Was tat ich denn schon? Konnten die nicht anderweitig ihren Spaß haben?

Ich widmete meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder James, der wirklich interessant war und einen amüsanten Humor besaß. Dennoch spürte ich bald schon brennende Löcher in meinem Rücken und fühlte mich zu sehr in meiner Privatsphäre gestört, da _die beiden_ mir keine Sekunde Alleinsein ließen.

James sah das wohl auch so. „Vielleicht sollten wir besser wieder zu deinem Anhang gehen, sonst schmelzen die noch ein Loch in den Boden und versinken darin, bei den hitzigen Blicken, die sie ausstrahlen. Sie kommen dich eh gleich holen. Die sehen aus, als wären sie schon auf dem Sprung."

„Hmphf. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, sie bräuchten nur die Leine anzuziehen.", murmelte ich verstimmt. „Okay. Dann lass mal gehen!"

„Hey." Er tippte mich kurz am Arm, damit ich mich nochmal zu ihm umdrehte. „Hättest du Lust, nächste Woche mit mir was zu unternehmen?"

Ich lächelte und nickte. Seine Gesellschaft war mir sehr angenehm. „Gerne."

Wir tauschten Handynummern aus und gingen dann zurück zu Anthony und den anderen. Tony zog sich, nachdem ich wieder sicher bei Emmett war, zurück. Er widmete sich wieder voll und ganz seiner Vicky. Sie knutschten jetzt abseits etwas rum. Doch Emmett hatte immer noch nichts Besseres zu tun, als alles was ich tat, missbilligend zu finden. Er nahm mich auch prompt zur Seite und zog mich außer Hörweite von den anderen.

„Hast du etwa Nummern ausgetauscht mit dem Kerl?"

„Ja, na und?"

„Nichts. Nur dass du absolut nichts von dem Typen weißt. Der könnte ein Serienkiller sein, oder so was." Emmett schaute skeptisch zu James hinüber, so als würde er seine Worte ernsthaft glauben. Ich verdrehte die Augen zum Himmel.

„Mensch, Em'. Er ist achtzehn Jahre alt und völlig normal. Außerdem ist er mir total sympathisch. Ich weiß nicht, was du und Tony nur immer auszusetzen habt. Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr mir irgendwas verderbt, was sich mit einem Jungen, den ich mag, möglicherweise entwickeln kann. Wieso nehmt ihr euch dieses Recht überhaupt heraus?"

Emmett wurde absolut defensiv. „Verbringst du jetzt mit ihm den Abend?"

„Nein! Ich hab gesagt, dass _wir_ was machen und ich halte mich daran. Außerdem möchte ich nicht, dass du oder mein Bruder dabei seid, wenn ich mich mit James verabrede."

Emmett sagte nichts mehr. Doch selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, wäre er unterbrochen worden. Anthony kam auf uns zugelaufen.

„Hey, ihr beiden. Vicky und die anderen wollen zur großen Achterbahn. Bella fährt nicht mit sowas. Kannst du dich solange um sie kümmern?"

„Klar. Wir wollten sowieso zusammen bleiben."

„Könntet ihr beide bitte nicht so reden, als wäre ich nicht anwesend? Vielleicht _möchte_ ich ja mit der Achterbahn fahren?" Herausfordernd schlug meine Arme vor der Brust zusammen.

Zweifelnd schaute mich Anthony kurz an, dann strahlte er auf einmal. „Echt? Hammer, Bella. Du wirst schon sehen. Das wird dir gefallen!" Sofort fasste Anthony meine Hand und zog mich zu der wartenden Meute.

Meine Gesichtszüge entgleisten. _Verdammt_. Ich vergaß, wie sehnlichst Anthony mich auf so ein Fahrgeschäft bekommen wollte. Er versuchte mich seit Ewigkeiten dazu zu bewegen, mit ihm auf irgendwelche Loopingteile oder schnelle Raupen zu gehen, doch ich war ein kleiner Schisser, was das anging. Die Höhe machte mir nichts aus, aber die Schnelligkeit und die immerhin sehr reelle Gefahr, dass etwas passieren könnte.

Emmett war auf einmal auch Feuer und Flamme. Er griff meine andere Hand und gemeinsam schleppten sie mich zu der Achterbahn.

Dass meine Füße dabei etwas schwerfällig gingen, fiel ihnen wohl nicht auf. Oder es war ihnen schlicht egal.

„Hört mal, Jungs. Wie wär's, wenn ich diese Runde noch ausfallen lasse und die nächste mach ich dann auf jeden Fall mit.", schlug ich panisch vor.

„Keine Chance!", sagte Anthony immer noch begeistert.

"BELLA!", rief Vicky leicht übertrieben euphorisch. "Super, dass du auch mitmachst. Die beiden anderen Mädels Chrissi und Lisa wollen nicht. Und Jane und Alec sind woanders hin, Freunde treffen. Somit wären wir beiden die einzigen Mädels. Wir können doch nicht alle fahren lassen, ohne mit unserem Gekreische die Jungs zu übertönen."

_Oooh super_. In meinem Magen bildete sich ein Knoten. Nicht genug, dass ich richtig Angst hatte, jetzt musste ich auch noch mit einer Kreischerin mitfahren.

Anthony kaufte alle Karten und verteilte sie an uns. Er sah wohl mein bleiches Gesicht, denn während wir uns hinten an die Schlange stellten, nahm er mich zur Seite.

"Es wird alles gut gehen, _Bell_. Das ist echt halb so schlimm, wie es aussieht. Ich bin die ganze Zeit bei dir, okay?"

Trotzdem ich bei Anthonys seltenem 'Bell' ein Kribbeln im Bauch bekam, konnte ich mich nicht überwinden, meine Furcht zu unterdrücken. "Ich hab echt Angst, Tony.", flüsterte ich und schaute zu den kreischenden Fahrgästen, die gerade auf dem Kopf standen, auf.

Da schlangen sich Tonys Arme um mich und ich schmiegte mich sofort dankbar in seine Wärme. Er roch so gut. Warum war mir das vorher noch nie aufgefallen?

"Du musst das nicht tun, _Bell_. Komm, ich bring dich zurück zum Eingang." Sein enttäuschter Ton entging mir nicht. Und ich wollte nicht, dass er enttäuscht war und mich für eine Memme hielt.

"Nein, warte!" Ich hielt ihn auf und sah nochmal abwägend hinauf zu dem Fahrgestell.

Anthony lächelte zärtlich. "Komm mit! Ich verspreche dir, ich bin die ganze Zeit neben dir und halte deine Hand."

Die Aussicht, Tonys Hand zu halten, gab mir den Rest. "Versprochen?" Er nickte. "Na gut, dann..."

Wir gingen zurück zu den anderen.

"Hey, Pumpkin." Emmett kam sofort wieder zu mir. Dann flüsterte er mir zu. "Ich werd' dich nicht loslassen!" Ich nickte, und er stellte sich auf meine andere Seite.

Als wir dem Schlangenende immer näher kamen, dachte ich schon, ich schaff das nicht, aber Anthony und Emmett lenkten mich so sehr ab, dass, ehe ich es mich versah, ich schon in einen Sitz befördert und die Befestigung über meinen Kopf geschwungen wurde.

Vicky war enttäuscht, dass Anthony und Emmett links und rechts von mir saßen und sie als Mädel nicht mit mir zusammen _kreischen_ konnte. Doch ich wusste nicht, was sie wollte. Sie saß links neben Anthony, nur einen Sitz weiter. Schließlich waren das Viersitzer.

Die Fahrt nach oben kam mir wie eine kleine Ewigkeit vor. Ich krallte mich an Tonys Hand. Emmett hielt meine andere. Doch als wir am höchsten Punkt ankamen, musste ich mich entscheiden eine loszulassen. Ich musste mich einfach an der Halterung festhalten. Die Entscheidung fiel mir nicht allzu schwer.

Als es nach unten ging, umklammerte ich Anthonys Hand wie einen Rettungsanker. Ich hörte lautes Gekreische, vor allem von der weiblichen Bevölkerung, doch ich blieb still. Das tat ich immer, wenn ich Angst hatte. Wenn eine Wespe um meinen Kopf herumschwirrte, sprang ich nicht auf und rannte weg, ich erstarrte und wurde mucksmäuschenstill, als ob eine weitere Bewegung mich killen könnte. Tony sagt, er findet das süß. Es fiel ihm so außerdem leichter, das Viehzeug wegzuschlagen und den Helden zu spielen.

Diesmal hielt ich auch meine Augen geschlossen, was ziemlich untypisch für mich war. Daran erinnerte mich Anthony, indem er mir zurief, dass ich sie wieder aufmachen solle. Das tat ich und mir ging es gleich viel besser, da ich das Gefühl bekam, wieder alles unter Kontrolle zu haben. Selbst wenn das hier nicht zutraf, da mein Schicksal in den Fähigkeiten der Menschen lag, die dieses Karussell zusammengebaut hatten.

Ich spürte, wie Anthony mir die ganze Zeit beruhigend mit dem Daumen über die Handoberfläche streichelte, während ich seine zum Dank dafür wahrscheinlich zerquetschte.

Als der letzte Looping hinter mir lag und wir beinahe abrupt stoppten, um dann langsam wieder zum Ausgangspunkt gebracht zu werden, atmete ich auf.

Na gut. Ich hatte es mir schlimmer vorgestellt. Aber es ist, wie es ist. Ich bin ein Schisser!

Anthony stützte und hielt mich weiterhin, als ich mit wackeligen Beinen ausstieg.

"War es schlimm?", fragte er mich besorgt.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Es sieht schlimmer aus."

"Siehst du?", grinste er, deutlich erleichtert, da er mich nicht zu etwas überredet hatte, das ein Trauma nach sich zog, oder sowas.

"Aber für heute reicht es mit den Experimenten."

Tony drückte mich glücklich an sich. "Alles klar. Ich hab dich heute schon sowieso weiter gebracht, als ich es je für möglich gehalten hätte."

"Kleine Schwester. Ich hab dich vermisst auf meiner Seite! Ich hab dich gar nicht kreischen gehört.", schmollte Vicky, was wohl spaßig sein sollte.

"Sie hat auch nicht gekreischt.", sagte James bewundernd. "Und das war dein erstes Mal?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

Emmett giftete ihn sofort an. "Bella kreischt nicht. Das tut sie nie. Wenn sie Angst hat, ist sie ruhig!", belehrte er ihn überheblich. Ganz nach dem Motto 'Ich kenne sie, du nicht!'.

Ich sah Emmett tadelnd an, doch er sah mich nicht. Dafür aber James, und der zwinkerte mir amüsiert zu. Mann, ich mochte ihn immer mehr. Er ließ sich nicht von meinen beiden Jungs einschüchtern. Praktisch eine Seltenheit in dieser Stadt. Ich grinste ihm dankbar zu.

Emmett und Anthony wurden kurz darauf abgelenkt, da Alec und Jane zurückkamen. Ein Teil der Gruppe unterhielt sich eine Weile, während der andere rumblödelte. James und ich standen immer noch abseits.

Er sah mich aus den Augenwinkeln an. "Dir ist schon klar, dass der auf dich steht, oder?"

"Was? Wer?" Verwirrt starrte ich ihn an.

James Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben. "Dein 'Kumpel'. Emmett." Er machte Anführungszeichen in die Luft, als er Kumpel sagte.

"WAS? Unmöglich!" Ich schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. "Er ist nur beschützerisch. Dadurch wirkt er sehr anhänglich. Das hast du missinterpretiert. Das ist alles."

"Wenn du das sagst..." Man konnte deutlich hören, dass er kein Wort davon glaubte.

Noch verwirrter schaute ich Emmett an. Der hatte gerade Alec im Würgegriff und lachte über seine Miesere. Sobald er mitkriegte, dass ich ihm zusah, winkte er mir eifrig zu.

Ich blinzelte, dann schüttelte ich den Kopf. "Nein! Ich kenn' ihn schon ewig."

"Als wäre das ein Argument, sich nicht in jemanden verlieben zu können."

"Hör auf!" Ich schlug ihm lachend auf den Oberarm. "Das ist einfach..." Ich schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Sowas Lächerliches konnte ich mir noch nicht mal ausdenken. James konnte überhaupt kein rationales Urteil fällen. Er kannte ihn überhaupt nicht. Kannte _uns_ nicht. Er wusste nicht, wie wir seit jeher miteinander umgingen.

James zuckte nur neunmalklug mit den Achseln, als die anderen zurück zu uns kamen.

"Na dann. Worauf gehen wir jetzt?" Vicky zog Anthony mit zu einem anderen Gerät, doch er sah sie unwillig an. "Macht's dir was aus, alleine zu gehen?"

"Natürlich macht mir das was aus. Komm schon, Tony!" Seufzend ließ er sich mitziehen. Sein Freundeskreis folgte ihm.

Ja! Immer Anthony hinterher. Das war fast schon ein Phänomen. Als hätte er die übernatürliche Kraft eines Magnets. Fast schon zog es mich mit.

Aber nun stand ich hier, traurig dass Tony nicht mehr bei mir war. Zum Glück wohnten wir im selben Haus. So konnte ich mich trösten, indem ich mir sagte, ich könne ihn sehen, wann immer ich wollte. Und bald wären wir alleine im Urlaub.

Auch James sagte: "Ich geh am besten mit. Meinen Cousin seh' ich sonst nicht so oft. Ich ruf dich aber an, okay?"

Ich nickte. "Wer ist dein Cousin?"

"Garrett.", rief er mir noch zu, dann drehte er sich um undjoggte den anderen hinterher.

"Endlich ist er weg. Ich dachte schon, der geht gar nicht mehr."

"Emmett!"

"'Sup?"

Ich verdrehte genervt die Augen, als er wieder einen auf gleichgültig machte. "Du könntest ruhig ein bisschen freundlicher sein. Das würde dir nicht schaden."

"Was? Ist doch wahr. Dieser Schleimbeutel!"

"Das ist überhaupt nicht wahr, und das weißt du. Er war nichts als super hyper nett zu uns. Und kein Stück aufdringlich!"

"Wenn du meinst... Aber wehe er verarscht dich. Dann bekommt er es mit mir zu tun."

"Wird er schon nicht. Und falls doch, gebe ich dir die Erlaubnis, ihm seine Unterhose hochzuziehen."

Daraufhin lächelte Emmett wieder und warf seinen Arm um meine Schulter. "Ach, Pumpkin, darauf komme ich später gerne zurück."

Wir gingen einmal komplett bis zum Ende der Kirmes und wieder zurück. Währenddessen trafen wir meine Freundinnen mit Anhang. Aber die waren _sehr_ miteinander beschäftigt. Frisch verliebt halt.

Dann gingen wir noch zu einem Schießstand und Emmett schoss mir mit Bravour einen Kürbis. Ich wollte das Schaf haben, aber er verweigerte mir das. Nun hielt ich also einen Kürbis mit Beinen in den Armen, grummelte ich. Vielleicht war mit Pumpkin doch nicht Mäuschen gemeint, wie ich immer gedacht hatte. Naja, wenigsten könnte ich es zu Halloween verwenden.

Wir gingen aus der Menge und setzten uns auf eine Wiese etwas den Berg hoch. So konnten wir einen Großteil des Jahrmarkts überblicken.

Ich schaute hinab auf meinen frisch erstandenen Kürbis auf meinem Schoß, musste an das denken, was James gesagt hatte und fing an zu kichern.

Fragend, aber ebenfalls vergnügt die Mundwinkel hochgezogenen, sah mich Emmett an.

"James hat vorhin was total Lustiges gesagt.", erklärte ich. "Er war der Meinung, dass du auf mich stehen würdest." Ich fing an zu lachen und dachte, Emmett würde mit einstimmen. Doch anstatt seine Augen zu verdrehen und den Mund zu öffnen, um loszuwiehern, gingen seine Mundwinkel nach unten und er sah schnell weg. Seine Hand vergrub er im Nacken und kratzte sich da.

Ich blinzelte meine Augen mehrmals, so dass es wie ein Flattern wirken musste. Gleich würde er lachen. Oder er nahm mich auf den Arm und wollte mir weismachen, dass das stimmte. Dann würde er mich gleich in die Seite kneifen und 'reingelegt' rufen.

Doch er blieb weiterhin still.

"Emmett?", fragte ich argwöhnisch. "Das ist doch Blödsinn, oder?"

"Heh." Er gab ein verunsichertes kurzes Lachen von sich. "Aber ja..." Ich hätte es ihm vielleicht abgekauft, wenn er versucht hätte, mich vorsätzlich zu verarschen, dass er was von mir wollte, obwohl das gar nicht der Fall war. Aber sein abwinkendes Gehabe, das so untypisch für ihn war, täuschte mich keine Sekunde lang.

"Em'..."

"Lass gut sein, Bella, ja? Ich will nicht, dass sich irgendwas ändert zwischen Tony, dir und mir, nur weil... Das geht schon vorbei.", schloss er, schaute aber immer noch weg.

"Ich hatte keine Ahnung." Doch jetzt, wo ich es wusste, kamen mir all die merkwürdigen Blicke und Gesichtsausdrücke wieder in den Sinn. Hätte er die einem anderen Mädchen zugeworfen, hätte ich sofort gewusst, was Sache war.

_Das geht schon vorbei_, hat er gesagt. Was, wenn er sich das dann genauso lange sagen würde, wie ich es bei Anthony tat? Das wäre furchtbar. Ich wünsche ihm doch keine unerwiderte Liebe, wie ich sie hatte. Okay, bei mir war es auch eine _unerreichbare_ Liebe.

Ich strich mir eine Strähne hinter mein Ohr. "Seit wann...?"

"Spielt das eine Rolle?"

"Für mich ja."

Er zuckte mit der Schulter. "Etwas über ein Jahr, oder so."

„Hast du vielleicht deswegen Mike damals eingeschüchtert und ihn davor gewarnt mich anzusprechen?"

Betroffen sah Emmett mich an. „Was? Nein. Ich hab genau getan, worum du mich gebeten hast." Er zögerte, dann sah er mich verlegen an. „Ich hab ihm vielleicht nervös gemacht, mit den vielen Regeln, die gelten würden, wenn er öfters mit dir ausginge…"

„Was für Regeln?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Naja, so Regeln eben." Als ich ihn weiterhin fragend anschaute, erklärte er sich. „Kein Sex." Ich wartete. „Küssen nur, wenn du es speziell sagst." Ich zog meine Augenbrauen hoch, wartete aber weiter. „Er dürfe dich nicht zum Weinen bringen, so was eben…"

„Ach, Emmett…" Ich lachte. Dann schlang ich meine Arme um seine Mitte und bettete meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter.

"Weißt du...", flüsterte Em'. "Ich hab mir mal gedacht; wenn ich dich einmal küssen könnte, würde ich merken, dass das alles nur Hirngespinste sind und ich mir einfach nur einbilde, dass ich mich danach sehne."

Bevor ich mir auf den Mund schlagen konnte, raunte ich schon: "Probier es aus!"

Ich wusste nicht mal, ob ich das ernst meinte. Oder ob ich das nur sagte, um endlich meinen ersten Kuss zu bekommen. Vielleicht erhoffte ich mir auch, dass, wenn er mich küsst, ich Sterne sehen und mir klar werden würde, dass ich die ganze Zeit dem falschen 'Bruder' nachschmachtete.

Emmett sah mich überrascht an. Und weil mein Kopf auf seiner Schulter lag, war sein Gesicht dabei sehr nah. Langsam kam er noch näher und ich musste nervös schlucken. Aber ich wollte keinen Rückzieher machen. Emmett, James. Irgendwer musste mich von meinem Bruder abbringen. Und ich betete, dass er es konnte. Es war eine verdrehte Welt, in der mich mein Bruder körperlich anzog, während der Gedanke an den Freund, der nur wie ein Bruder war, sich komisch anfühlte, er würde mich küssen.

Schließlich berührten mich seine Lippen und ich schloss die Augen. Ich versuchte nicht zu viel zu analysieren, sondern nur zu fühlen...

Es war angenehm. Sehr sogar. Ich wusste nicht wie es sonst sein sollte. Ich hatte keinen Vergleich. Aber das hier war eindeutig nicht schlecht.

Er hatte weiche Lippen, ein bisschen stoppelig darum, aber das gefiel mir.

Emmett stöhnte auf, griff mich um die Taille und legte seinen Kopf schräger, um besseren Zugang zu haben. Er zupfte an meiner Unterlippe, ich lockerte den Kiefer. Sofort brachte er seine Zunge in Spiel. Ich zuckte zusammen, aber ließ es geschehen. Als ich keinen Widerstand leistete, drang Emmett tiefer in meinen Mund ein.

Nachdem ich meine Verkrampfung gelöst hatte, genoss ich den, meinen ersten, Kuss solange er dauerte.

Emmett löste sich von mir und schaute sich gründlich meine Gesichtszüge an. Er erforschte wohl meine möglichen Reaktionen. Gut oder schlecht?

Ich lächelte schnell. Er strahlte zurück. Dann wurde er verlegen, schaute zur Seite und umschlang seine Knie mit den Armen. „Hör mal. Tu mir den Gefallen und erzähl Anthony nichts davon."

„Anthony erzählen? Bist du verrückt? Er würde mich umbringen. Und dir glatt die Freundschaft kündigen."

„Du meinst, er würde _mich_ umbringen, nachdem er mir die Freundschaft gekündigt hat. Dir wird überhaupt nichts passieren. Dafür liebt er dich zu sehr. Wofür ich dankbar bin.", fügte er schnell hinzu.

Verlegen tat ich es ihm nach und umschlang meine Beine. „Er wär schon ein bisschen sauer."

Zärtlich guckte er mich an und strich mir über die Wange. „Wer könnte dir schon lange böse sein."

Ich versuchte so unauffällig wie möglich, mich von seiner Berührung zu entfernen. Ich wollte seine Gefühle nicht verletzen, indem ich zurückzuckte. Doch ich musste erst einmal meine Gedanken sortieren, bevor ich ihm weitere Zärtlichkeiten gewährte.

Hab ich ihm durch den Kuss zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich es gut hieß? Dachte er womöglich wir wären jetzt zusammen? Wollte ich das überhaupt?

Der Kuss war schön und alles. Doch das war doch Emmett…?!

Verflucht! Das war alles so neu und unerwartet. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich mich geben sollte. Ich hoffte bloß, dass sich jetzt nichts änderte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir die anderen suchen." Ich stand auf und klopfte mir den Hintern ab.

Em' guckte etwas enttäuscht, aber folgte mir.

Der restliche Abend war ereignislos. Emmett und ich kamen nicht mehr dazu, groß miteinander zu reden. Aber darüber war ich ganz froh. Ich musste erst alleine sein und eventuell mit einer Freundin reden, bevor ich eine Entscheidung, hinsichtlich eines Beziehungswunsches mit Emmett, traf.

Zudem hatte ich meine Pläne wegen James nicht geändert. Ich wollte immer noch mit ihm ausgehen. Erst nachdem ich einen Tag mit ihm verbracht und vielleicht einen Kuss abgesahnt hatte, konnte ich Vergleiche ziehen und entscheiden, wer von beiden die bessere Ablenkung von Anthony war.

Oh Mann, war das ein gemeiner Gedanke. Es klang ja fast so, als suche ich einen Lückenbüßer.

Aber was sollte ich tun? Ich musste nun mal mein Herz gewaltsam in eine andere Richtung lenken. Was half es, mir dabei selbst gegenüber unehrlich zu sein? Und ich wusste, mit meinem ersten Freund würde es harte Arbeit sein, mich auf tiefe Gefühle einzulassen. War das aber einmal geschafft, würde es ein Leben lang reichen.

Das wusste ich!

Denn ich hatte sehr viel Liebe zu vergeben.


	6. 5 Anthony 17 Jahre

**5**

**~Anthony 17 Jahre~**

* * *

Das erste Mal als ich mich von Vicky getrennt hatte, war das nach unserem zweiten Mal gewesen. Bella war mir wieder, wenn nicht noch sehr viel stärker als beim ersten Mal, währenddessen erschienen und im Kopf rumgespukt.

Ich war sauer auf mich gewesen und hatte es an Vic' ausgelassen. Danach hatte fast vier Wochen eisiges Schweigen geherrscht. In der Zeit hatte ich es mit einem anderen Mädchen versucht. Bree Tanner. Sie war in Bellas Jahrgang. Keiner wusste davon. Und ich war auch nicht bis zum Äußersten gegangen.

Sie war brünett, hatte in etwa dieselbe Größe wie Bella und war auch ähnlich gebaut. Ich dachte, vielleicht läge es daran, dass das mein Typ war. Ich stand auf meine Schwester, weil sie die richtigen _Zutaten _hatte. Doch es hatte auch nichts geholfen. Während ich mit Bree rummachte, hatte ich immer noch ständig das Bild von _ihr _vor meinen Augen.

In letzter Zeit probierte ich es mit einer etwas anderen Therapie. Ich versuchte, wenn ich an meine Schwester dachte, mir den inzwischen so unvertrauten Namen Alice mit meiner _Bell_

zu assoziieren, in der Hoffnung, so etwas Distanz in die Gefühle zu bringen, die ich für meine Schwester empfand und eigentlich nicht empfinden sollte.

Doch auch das schien schwieriger zu sein, als ich es vor einem Monat noch für möglich gehalten hätte.

Noch im Halbschlaf fuhr ich mir mit der Hand durch die Haare, während ich die Treppe herunter schlurfte.

Am Frühstückstisch saß meine Familie bereits. Bell... Alice sah auf, und sie sah so süß aus mit ihren ungekämmten, verwuschelten Haaren. Sie hatte ein Top an. Und durch das dünne Material konnte ich die Brustwarzen erkennen, was daraus schließen ließ, dass sie keinen BH trug. Schnell wandte ich meinen Blick ab, wünschte allen murmelnd einen guten Morgen und richtete meine weitere Aufmerksamkeit auf das Müsli. Dabei versuchte ich das Bild, das sich soeben in mein Hirn gebrannt hatte, zu vergessen.

Während des Frühstücks war ich damit beschäftigt, den Fragen meiner Mutter auszuweichen und mit der Verletztheit meiner Schwester _Alice _klarzukommen.

Ich fühlte mich wie der mieseste Mistkerl, ihr so auszuweichen. Wenn es schon für meine Eltern so aussah, als könnte ich Mary-Alice nicht leiden, wie fühlte _sie _sich dann erst?

Nach dem Frühstück zog ich mich schnell an. Ich achtete nicht darauf, was ich anzog, ich schnappte mir einfach das erstbeste T-Shirt und eine Dreiviertelhose, da es heute an die 35 Grad werden würde.

Ich stellte mich unten an die Treppe und lehnte mich gegen das Geländer. Während ich auf Alice wartete, spielte ich auf meinem Handy herum. Als ich sie runter kommen hörte, guckte ich auf, ließ meinen Blick aber sogleich wieder nach unten sausen. Bella… _Alice _hatte so knappe Jeans an, am liebsten wollte ich sie anbrüllen, was ihr denn einfiele, so rumzulaufen. Ob ihr nicht klar wäre, was sie damit mit den Gedanken der Jungs anrichtete. Mit _meinen_

Gedanken. Doch das ging nicht. Sie würde mich angucken, als wäre ich bescheuert.

Also versuchte ich nur weiterhin krampfhaft meinen Blick nicht zu ihr schweifen zu lassen. Mein immer wieder im Kopf hervorgebetetes Alice sprach ich dann im Auto ausversehen laut aus und versuchte es herunterzuspielen, als käme das andauernd vor. Das brachte wohl das Fass zum Überlaufen. Sie hatte von meinem defensiven Verhalten die Schnauze voll und stieg aus dem Wagen. Ich konnte es ihr nicht verübeln, aber auch nicht zulassen. Also ging ich ihr hinterher und entschuldigte mich, was lange überfällig war. Denn trotz alledem vermisste ich meine Schwester, meine Mary-Alice… meine _Bell_.

Ich versuchte ihr, so gut es ging, eine Erklärung abzugeben, damit sie nicht weiter durch mich verletzt war. "Weißt du. Ich bin nicht nur zu dir so. Auch Vicky gegenüber habe ich Stimmungschwankungen, und will sie dann einfach nicht sehen. Ich hab manchmal so meine Probleme damit..." Ich hielt kurz inne, um zu überlegen wie ich mein sexuelles Problem in Worte fassen konnte. Doch das hier war Bella. Ihr konnte ich es am wenigsten erklären. Also schloss ich mit einem: "...sie zu küssen."

Sie verstand mich dennoch. Und zu meinem Erstaunen war es ganz leicht mit ihr darüber zu reden. Doch was wunderte es mich? Es war schon immer _alles_ leicht mit ihr gewesen.

Ich bereinigte diese Sache mit ihr, dann gingen wir zum Sportplatz aufräumen. Danach machte ich mich auf den Weg in die Klasse, holte mein super Zeugnis ab und fuhr mit B… Alice zurück nach Hause.

Ich verkrümelte mich schnell in mein Zimmer. Dort setzte ich mich auf den Bettrand und fuhr mir seufzend übers Gesicht. Dann, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, zog ich meine Nachttischschublade auf.

Dort lagen vier Bilder von Bella. Einmal eine Nahaufnahme von ihrem Gesicht. Und dann noch eins mit mir, wo wir Kopf an Kopf beide unsere Zunge rausgestreckt hatten, während ich die Kamera von uns gestreckt hielt. Die anderen beiden, waren Fotos von unserem letzten Badeurlaub aus den Sommerferien letztes Jahr. Bella im Bikini.

Auf dem einen hatte sie sich vorgebeugt und cremte ihr Bein ein. Sie war schon immer sehr hellhäutig. Meine Eltern und ich dagegen wurden schnell braun. Meine arme _Bell _nicht. Ich fand es schön, aber ich wusste, Bella hasste es.

Mein Vater, der das Foto geschossen hatte, hatte in einem Winkel gestanden, wo man vor allem Bellas Rückseite sah. Sie hatte einen so tollen Po. Am Rand des Fotos war noch leicht zu sehen, wie ich sie anschmachte. Als wir die Fotos als Familie angeguckt hatten und ich das gesehen hatte, hatte ich so schnell wie möglich das Bild an mich gerissen und es in mein Zimmer geschmuggelt. Und da ich schon dabei gewesen war, hatte ich auch gleich ein zweites mitgehen lassen. Dieses zweite Bild hatte ich gemacht. Es war Bella in ihrer vollen Pracht, wie sie auf dem Handtuch liegt und sich sonnt. Sie hat die Augen geschlossen und das Buch, was sie kurz zuvor noch gelesen hatte, lag mit einem Arm umschlungen an ihrer Seite.

Ich bekam einen Ständer, wie jedes Mal, wenn ich diese Fotografien anschaute. Dieser wunderschöner Bauchnabel, ihr flacher Bauch, der in die herrlichsten Beine überging, die ich je gesehen hatte. Oder ihr so kluges, ausdrucksstarkes Gesicht. Mit geschlossenen Augen liegt sie da, als würde jeden Augenblick ein Liebhaber kommen und sie von oben bis unten abküssen. Nicht nur einmal habe ich mich mit diesen drei Bildern zum Höhepunkt gebracht. Fuck. Das durfte niemand, unter keinen Umständen, je erfahren. Das war zu demütigend.

Ich legte die Fotos zur Seite aufs Bett und zog mich aus. Mit meinem mörder Ständer glitt ich unter die Dusche und bearbeitete mich mit dem von eben frisch selbsterzeugtem Kopfkino. Danach trocknete ich mich ab und schlang das Handtuch um meine Hüfte. Dann ging ich zurück in mein Zimmer und zum Schrank, um mir neue Sachen rauszuholen. Da klopfte es.

Ich erschrak. „Bella?" Ich guckte panisch zum Bett. Die Fotos lagen noch da.

„Ja.", hörte ich es dumpf von der Tür.

Ich bat sie kurz zu warten. Dann rannte ich zum Bett, als sich das Handtuch löste und mir um die Beine rutschte. Ich blieb dran hängen und fiel weich auf mein Bett. Mein Schienbein hatte nicht so viel Glück. Ich stieß es mir am Bettpfosten.

Ich fluchte und rieb mir die schmerzende Stelle. Ich krallte die Fotos, schmiss sie in die Schublade und schob sie so hektisch zu, dass es knallte. Dann schnappte ich mir schnell die Hose, die ich schon heute Vormittag angehabt hatte und zog sie mir geschwind über. Ich hing mir mein Handtuch über die Brust, erst dann bat ich sie herein.

Sie machte eine Bemerkung, die mich vor Scham erröten ließ. Nicht weil sie mich mit Pornos erwischt hatte. Das hätte mir inzwischen nichts mehr ausgemacht. Doch dass die Pornobilder im Grunde von ihr waren, ließ mich, auch wenn sie das nicht ahnen konnte, im Boden versinken. Ich zog mich zu Ende an, während sie meine Unordnung begutachtete. Mir war das nicht unangenehm. Sie kannte mich. So war ich eben.

Meine Hose zu wechseln kam, mit ihr im Zimmer, nun nicht in Frage. Eine Unterhose bekam ich auch nicht mehr darunter. Also zog ich mir nur ein frisches T-Shirt an und Socken und Schuhe. Auch wenn es draußen warm war, ohne Socken konnte ich nicht. Ich hasste es nackte Füße in den Schuhen zu fühlen.

Wir fuhren Vicky abholen. Dass Bella, verdammt _Alice_, sie nicht leiden konnte, konnte ich ihr nicht mal verdenken. Vic' war widerlich süß zu ihr. Außerdem war sie langsam _wirklich _nervig. Ich war zwar überzeugt davon, dass ich sie inzwischen fast jedes Mal zum Orgasmus brachte, war aber ernsthaft dabei, ihr den Laufpass zu geben. Doch was nützte mir ein anderes Mädchen, das ich nur verletzen würde und mit dem ich erst im Bett vertraut werden musste, um so entspannt wie möglich zu sein?

Andererseits wurde ich mit Vicky langsam _zu _entspannt. Beim letzten Mal war ich so resigniert gewesen, dass ich immer noch Bella vor mir sah, dass ich es kurzzeitig aufgegeben hatte und bewusst so getan hatte, als wäre das da Bella unter mir. Beinahe hätte ich sogar ihren Namen ausgerufen. Zum Glück war ich noch vorher wieder zu Verstand gekommen.

Aber trotz alledem wollte ich keine andere Freundin. Ich wusste, Vicky war ziemlich oberflächlich. Doch das hatte den Vorteil, dass ich sie nicht verletzen konnte. Und bei ihr konnte ich auch auf Abstand bleiben. Der Sex mit ihr war befriedigend. Sie klammerte nicht oder beschwerte sich sonst wie. Sie war eigentlich ziemlich nett zu mir.

Man konnte wohl sagen, wir waren eher Freunde mit gewissen Vorzügen, auch wenn wir fest miteinander gingen. Vicky würde das auch nicht anders sehen wollen. Ich denke, sie versprach sich schon, dass wir zusammen bleiben und irgendwann heiraten würden. Dafür mochte sie meinen Status und mein gutes Aussehen zu sehr. Es war nicht ganz fair von mir. Doch mit ihr war es einfach und ich brauchte den Sex. Denn hätte ich den nicht, würde ich womöglich explodieren und Bella eines Nachts überfallen, da sie so nah bei mir schlief. Nur zwei dünne Türen von mir entfernt. Das konnte ich auf keinen Fall riskieren!

Im Auto fing Vicky an, von einem Typen zu reden, der ihren Aussagen zufolge gut aussah und wie geschaffen für Bella zu sein schien. Das machte mich wütend. Was bildete sie sich ein, sich in Bellas… _ALICE! _Liebesleben einzumischen. Sie kam auch gut ohne Freund klar. Dass das egoistisch und selbstbezogen war, war mir in dem Moment egal. Und mir wurde klar, dass ich nicht nur den Sex mit Bella wollte. Ich war _eifersüchtig_! Ich wollte sie mit Haut und Haaren. _Scheiße! Verdammte Scheiße!_

Tief atmete ich durch und versuchte mich zu beruhigen und mich im Gleichmut zu üben. Ach was! Das kam nur davon, dass ich sie nie würde haben können. Sobald meine Teenager-Hormone vorbei waren, sah ich sie als das, was sie wirklich war. Meine Schwester!

Wir kamen an den ersten Buden an, wo Emmett schon stand und auf uns wartete. Dann gingen wir weiter und näherten uns der Truppe, die unsere Freunde waren. Dabei stand jemand, den ich noch nie gesehen hatte.

Vicky sagte so etwas wie, dass sie gehofft hatte, dass er da sein würde und dass das der Typ sei, den sie Bel… Alice vorstellen wollte.

Vicky zog Be… Alice mit sich, obwohl ich sie an das erinnerte, was ich im Auto gesagt hatte. Und ich wollte sie so gerne aufhalten, doch wie würde das aussehen?

Ich fluchte.

„Was ist los?", fragte Em' skeptisch. Was ihn anging, konnte ich ihm zu hundert Prozent vertrauen. Ihm konnte ich sogar mehr vertrauen als mir selbst. Ihn würde es auch ankotzen, wenn sich so ein idiotischer Macker unsere kleine Schwester anlachte. Dieser Beschützerinstinkt war ihm in Bezug auf meine _Bell _angeboren.

Froh einen Gleichgesinnten an meiner Seite zu haben, klärte ich ihn auf. „Vicky will sie mit so einem Arsch verkuppeln."

Er brummte unfreundlich. „Und was tun wir dagegen?" Wie gesagt, auf ihn war Verlass.

„Keine Ahnung. Verprügeln geht nicht. Das würde die Ladys aufregen."

Emmett nickte. „Zudem wäre das sehr kleinkariert. Wir können keinen Neuzugang einfach ohne Grund verkloppen." Man hörte aus seiner Stimme, wie ihm das missfiel.

Bedauernd seufzte ich. Dann kam mir eine Idee. „Du spielst einfach ihren Freund. Naja, Bella wird das schnell klarstellen. Doch vielleicht haben wir Glück."

Em' nickte entschlossen. „Ich geh zu ihr und leg ihr den Arm um die Schultern. Sowas kann man auch als platonischer Freund tun. Bella wird sich mit etwas Glück nichts dabei denken. Aber der Idiot wird das Signal hoffentlich verstehen und sich von ihr fernhalten."

Emmett und ich schlugen, zufrieden mit uns, ein.

Doch wir hatten kein Glück. Sie klärte es _sehr _schnell auf. Scheinbar fand sie diesen Macker anziehend. _Mistkerl!_

Als sie mit ihm ein paar Schritte wegging, wurde mir das zweite Mal heute so deutlich wie nie bewusst, dass ich tatsächlich eifersüchtig war. Ich fand meine Schwester nicht nur sexuell anziehend. Ich wollte sie für mich… Wie, als wäre ich dabei, mich in sie zu verlieben. Krass!

Ich brauchte dringend einen Seelenklempner. Oder einen Priester. Der wäre wenigstens umsonst und hatte ebenfalls ein Schweigegelübde abgelegt.

Das war die Idee. Gleich morgen würde ich einen aufsuchen. Auch wenn das Thema beschämend war, ich musste mit einem Professionellen darüber reden! Das ging so nicht mehr weiter!

Nachdem _Alice _zu uns zurückkam, lenkte ich mich mit Vicky ab und küsste sie besinnungslos.

Wir gingen alle gemeinsam zur Achterbahn, nachdem Bella behauptet hatte, dass sie mitfahren will. Das bezweifelte ich zwar, doch diese Gelegenheit ließ ich mir nicht entgehen. Da kam wieder der kleine Junge in mir hoch, der unbedingt alles mit seiner Schwester gemeinsam erleben wollte. Ich war immer tierisch enttäuscht, wenn sie diese aufregenden Sachen nicht mitmachen wollte. Doch Mom und Dad sagten immer, ich solle sie nicht drängen, wenn sie nicht will.

Ich fühlte mich euphorisch wie nie, als ich immer wieder hoch und runter sauste und dabei Bellas Hand hielt. Danach jedoch hatte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen, aus Angst, sie womöglich geprägt zu haben, und das nur aus purem Egoismus. Doch sie sah einigermaßen glücklich aus. Sie hatte rosige Wangen und leuchtende Augen. Wenn auch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen. Und ich stützte sie nur zu gerne.

Dieser James-Verschnitt sprach Bella bewundernd an, doch dank des verlässlichen Emmett, brauchte ich mich nicht einzumischen. Denn diesen pampigen Teil übernahm gewissenhaft mein guter Kumpel.

Ich ging also mit Vicky davon, überließ Bella seinen getreuen Händen. Ich meine Ali…. _Ach was!_ _Drauf geschissen!_ Ich gab es auf, sie Alice nennen zu wollen. Sie war nicht Alice! Zudem hatte es meine _Bell_ verstört. Schon allein das war ein Grund, so einen Ausrutscher nicht nochmal zu riskieren.

Nachdem wir noch ein paarmal mit irgendwelchem Zeugs gefahren waren, die ohne Bella nur noch halb soviel Spaß machten, stahlen Vicky und ich uns davon, um an einer abgelegenen Stelle eine Nummer zu schieben. Und ich erfuhr, dass es äußerst praktisch war, keine Unterhose zu tragen…

Schon wieder machte ich mir gar nicht erst die Mühe, Bella aus meinen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Noch einmal wollte ich es mir wenigsten nur vormachen. Morgen, versprach ich mir, würde ich versuchen, mir sie ein für alle Mal aus dem Kopf zu schlagen.

***~Ω~***

„Vergebe mir Vater, denn ich habe gesündigt." Als ich das sagte, kam ich mir so bescheuert vor wie noch nie in meinem Leben. So als säße ich hier bei Dreharbeiten zu einem schlechten Mafiafilm.

„Sagt man das überhaupt so?", fragte ich den Mann hinter dem Schiebegitter aus Holz. „Verzeihung. Das ist mein erstes Mal im Beichtstuhl. Aber ich brauche dringend Hilfe und weiß nicht, an wen ich mich sonst wenden kann."

„Dafür bin ich da. Ich werde zuhören und so gut helfen, wie ich kann." Die Stimme des Mannes war tief und weich. Er klang auch nur _leicht _gelangweilt. Tja, das würde sich dann ändern, sobald ich ihm von meinem Dilemma erzählt hatte. Nämlich, dass ich in meine leibliche Schwester verknallt war.

Ich fing an. „Im Grunde ist es verdammt… Entschuldigung…" Ich räusperte mich. _Nicht fluchen, Anthony!_ „_sehr _schwer auszusprechen, was los ist."

„Versuch es einfach. Sprich mit einem Satz aus, was dir auf dem Herzen liegt. So ist es oft einfacher."

Ich holte tief Luft. „Ich bin in meine Schwester verliebt."

Eine Weile hörte ich nichts. Und ich wusste sofort, er war angeekelt von mir. Ich schluckte nervös und wartete.

„In deine Schwester?"

„Ja.", krächzte ich.

„Seid ihr… direkt miteinander verwandt?"

„Ja. Sie ist… meine leibliche Schwester.", flüsterte ich. „Kann es sein, dass es nur an meinen Hormonen liegt? Ich bin schließlich ein Teenager. Siebzehn Jahre."

„Hmmm. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass bisher noch niemand mit so einem Problem zu mir gekommen ist. Fühlst du dich nur körperlich zu ihr hingezogen?"

„Zuerst dachte ich das. Aber gestern habe ich sie mit jemandem gesehen. Da wurde ich… irgendwie eifersüchtig. Was soll ich bloß tun, Pater?"

„Nun ja. Dir ist bewusst, dass das eine schwere Sünde ist. Darum bist du wohl auch hier. Ich denke, du solltest dir professionelle Hilfe suchen. Mit Leuten reden, die ausgebildet wurden, solche Probleme zu bewältigen. Schließlich kannst du nicht dein Leben mit solchen Gefühlen verbringen. Du wirst niemals mit ihr zusammen sein können."

Da sagte er mir nicht etwas, das ich mir nicht auch schon selbst zusammengereimt hatte.

„Das ist mir bewusst. Das ist der Grund warum ich hier bin. Ich kann keine professionelle Hilfe aufsuchen, ohne dass meine Eltern und Schwester Wind davon kriegen. Kann ich nicht wöchentlich hierher kommen und darüber reden?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen kann, um dir zu helfen, mein Sohn. Du kannst selbstverständlich immer zu mir kommen, wenn dich etwas bedrückt. Dennoch ist dieses Problem delikater Natur. Und ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen kann, außer, dass es falsch ist und du davon loskommen musst. Dinge, die du scheinbar selbst sehr gut weißt. Hast du dir überlegt, eine Freundin anzueignen?"

_Anzueignen_. Was denkt der? Dass man in den Supermarkt geht, um sich dort im Regal eine Freundin auszusuchen? „Ich habe eine Freundin. Doch wenn ich sie berühre und küsse, sehe ich jedes Mal _sie_."

„Wie alt ist sie? Deine Freundin?"

„Beinahe achtzehn. Sie ist ein paar Monate älter als ich."

„Dann schlage ich vor, bei ihr zu bleiben. Zumindest bis zum College. Nicht mehr lange und du gehst auf eines, habe ich recht?"

Ich bestätigte.

„Wenn du, wie du sagst, jedes Mal, wenn du sie berührst deine Schwester siehst, wäre es möglicherweise kontraproduktiv, nach der High-School weiter mit ihr Kontakt zu haben. Sie könnte dich an deine Schwester fortwährend erinnern. Am besten ist es einen Schnitt zu machen. Ein College finden, das möglichst weit weg ist. Und wenn du älter, erwachsener, zurückkommst, bist du hoffentlich über diese Unart hinweg. Es ist eine geistige Krankheit, die dich befallen hat und wir müssen das bekämpfen. Menschen sollen nicht so empfinden. Gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe, Geschwisterliebe, das sind Sünden, die der Herr so nicht vorgesehen hat."

Aha, und er weiß natürlich was der Herr so vorgesehen hat. Ich fühlte mich bei diesem Kerl nicht wohl. Er sah mich als krank an.

Gut, das tat ich selbst, aber ich wollte das doch nicht hören, wenn ich mir Hilfe erhoffte.

„Danke, Vater. Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann."

„Tu das, mein Sohn. Der Herr sei mit dir. Du kannst es gebrauchen!"

Ich verschwand so schnell wie möglich aus dem Gotteshaus. Ich hatte mich danach eigentlich besser fühlen wollen. Doch nachdem ich nun da gewesen war, fühlte ich mich so schmutzig, dass ich mich unbedingt waschen und mit einem Schwamm so lange fest abschrubben wollte, bis meine Haut brannte. War ich wirklich so abnorm? Warum fühlte es sich nicht falsch an, meine Schwester berühren zu wollen? Wenn der Herr da oben, falls es einen gab, es in der Tat nicht vorgesehen hatte, dass man so empfand, warum machte Er es dann möglich?

Oder war das letztendlich Teufelswerk?

Unter Umständen war es in der Natur sogar überhaupt nicht schlimm, sondern nur menschengemachter Unsinn. Es gab doch Inzest auch in der Tierwelt. Die Tiere dachten nicht ‚Oh, das ist meine Schwester. Die darf ich nicht bumsen.' Tiere sahen nur Weibchen und Männchen. Und wenn es von der Natur nicht gewollt ist, warum kann man dann so Kinder zeugen? Warum sorgten dann nicht die gleichen Gene dafür, dass das unmöglich ist?

Und wer entschied, dass es okay war, seinen Cousin zu heiraten, aber die Schwester war tabu?

Ich wusste es nicht.

Es brachte auch nichts darüber nachzudenken. Ich lebte nun mal in der Menschenwelt der Moderne. Und da war es illegal, mit seiner Schwester zusammen zu sein und möglicherweise Kinder zu zeugen. Schließlich wusste man aus vergangenen Königsfamilien, dass die Kinder solcher Verbindungen nie besonders optimal waren.

Abgesehen davon brachte es auch nichts, darüber nachzudenken, da meine Schwester, wüsste sie von meinen Gedankengängen, mich auf den Mond schießen, während sie selbst in die entgegengesetzte Richtung schreiend davon laufen würde.

Ich entschied mich dennoch, den Rat vom Pastor anzunehmen und mit Vicky vorerst zusammenzubleiben, bis ich ins College ging. Vielleicht hatte er Recht, und ich war geheilt, wenn ich nach vier Jahren wiederkam und meine Schwester umarmen konnte, ohne das Bedürfnis zu bekommen, ihr gleich meine Zunge in den Hals zu schieben.

Wir werden sehen…


End file.
